Abide With Me
by Dee Carmine
Summary: [Chapter terakhir is up!] 250 tahun setelah Boboiboy dan teman-temannya mati, Fang sebagai ras alien yang berumur panjang, masih hidup dalam kesepian dan terus menjaga semua jam kuasa teman-temannya. Hingga suatu hari ada hal aneh terjadi di jam kuasa Boboiboy. No pairings/GEN. AU canon. Angst.
1. Memori

**Summary**: 250 tahun setelah Boboiboy dan teman-temannya mati, Fng sebagai ras alien yang berumur panjang, masih hidup dalam kesepian dan terus menjaga semua jam kuasa teman-temannya. Hingga suatu hari ada hal aneh terjadi di jam kuasa Boboiboy. Friendship, KaiFang brotherhood. AU canon. Angst.

**.**

**.**

**Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studios**

**Saya tak mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun dari sini.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter I**

**Memori**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang mata delima mengamati layar transparan. Semua informasi tertera sebagai guratan pada udara bebas, seperti tulisan hantu. Beberapa dekade lalu, teknologi ini masih dikira khayalan, tapi karena ambisi maka imajinasi menjadi riil. Alasan lain akibat kompetisi keras dengan para kriminal kelas berat—TAPOPS dituntut harus mampu melampaui kecanggihan teknologi para kriminal bila mereka masih mau menang perang. Ia pikir perang bersenjata takkan terjadi lagi karena itu ide primitif, tapi ia rasa primitif atau tidak, semua makhluk pada dasarnya terprogram untuk berperang. Terprogram sombong dan rakus kejayaan semu. Primitif kali ini bukanlah merujuk pada teknologi tapi cara berpikir dan bertindak-tanduk, lihat saja bagaimana cerdasnya mereka justru melahirkan teknologi persenjataan dengan daya membunuh jauh lebih efisien dan efektif dalam skala masif. Seperti genosida pada kampung halamannya dulu, lebih 250 tahun silam. Yang menyebabkan ia terusir bersama kakaknya.

Betapa kurang ajarnya mereka, tiba-tiba datang membawa senjata lalu mengatakan klaim jika tanah tempatnya lahir adalah milik mereka?

Fang—nama pria dewasa itu—lalu menepis kenangan usang tersebut. Kejadian itu sudah sangat lama, ia bahkan tak ingat seperti apa rumah masa kecilnya dulu tapi ia ingat wajah para penyamun tersebut. Fang tak marah lagi karena mereka semua sudah mati. Kebanyakan yang ia kenal sudah mati. Bahkan orang-orang dekatnya—Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Papa Zola dan Koko Ci—semuanya tak bertahan melalui arus waktu. Mereka memilih opsi ke dimensi tak terobservasi. Fang pikir manusia itu mati terlalu cepat dan gemar menyisakan rasa sedih yang tak kunjung pupus jua. Umur panjang Fang membuatnya merasa ia sedang berdiri di antara lautan wajah tak ia kenali—semua orang berganti terlalu cepat untuk ia tangkap dan ia hargai. Umurnya sebagai ras asing memaksanya hidup sampai 35.000 tahun dalam matematika manusia. Fang pikir itu estimasi yang terlalu optimis, mengingat betapa berbahayanya misinya. Fang takkan heran jika ia akan mati lebih cepat.

Fang melambaikan tangannya—sontak semua data-data yang melayang pada udara segera lenyap tak berbekas. Ruangan kerjanya menjadi gelap dan terasa begitu sepi, walaupun besar dan berfasilitas lengkap. Fang adalah seorang komandan sekarang, ia membawahi beberapa kapten dan beberapa awak pesawat—pantaslah ia mendapatkan ruangan seindah dan seluas ini. TAPOPS sudah berubah total semenjak ia pertama masuk dahulu. Sekarang TAPOPS tak lagi memiliki samaran konyol sebagai tempat laundri. Berbeda dengan dahulu, TAPOPS sekarang sangat jaya dan bermarkas di planet terpencil yang cukup dingin dan bersahabat lingkungannya. Lokasi planetnya sangat rahasia. Tak hanya masalah lokasi, pasukan TAPOPS sudah begitu banyak dengan cabang di seluruh penjuru galaksi. TAPOPS sudah sangat maju daripada ketika Boboiboy dan teman-temannya berusia 14 tahun dan di bawah pimpinan Komandan Koko Ci yang putus asa serta seorang laksamana yang pensiun.

Mata Fang melirik sebuah foto di sudut ruangan, mencari sesuatu. Ada gambar ia, Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Papa Zola, Cattus, dan Koko Ci di sana—belakangan ini Fang kerap menatapi secarik foto tersebut, mengenang masa menggembirakan. Hanya saja semua orang di foto itu sudah mati kecuali Cattus yang sudah tua sekali sekarang dan berada di rumah sakit hewan menunggu ajal. Fang pikir seharusnya dari awal ia mendengar dan mengikuti teladan kakaknya, Jendral Kaizo, yang memilih untuk tidak bersua dan berkerabat terlalu dekat dengan makhluk berumur pendek. Akibatnya Fang harus menahan hantaman bertubi-tubi pahitnya umur panjangnya. Fang kira kakaknya memahami filosofi kehilangan terlalu dalam—dan Kaizo sangat lihai dalam memisahkan diri dari orang lain. Mungkin Kaizo anggap umur panjangnya bukanlah untuk menenun hubungan manis dan berakhir menyedihkan. Ras alien Kaizo dan Fang adalah ras yang terkenal dapat mencintai terlalu dalam namun juga bisa meramu kegelapan hati yang sangat pekat. Bagi ras itu, entah sangat sayang atau sangat benci, tak ada tengah-tengah.

Fang kira karena inilah Kaizo membangun benteng besar pada dirinya, ia tak mau dilumpuhkan perasaanya sendiri. Ikatan kekerabatan jika semakin akrab maka akan semakin erat pula jeratnya melilit hati mereka, karenanya ketika ikatan itu tiba-tiba disentak maka akan semakin terasa sakit. Fang pikir bekas luka di hatinya takkan hilang walau sembuh, seperti pengingat bahwa hal-hal yang indah selalu cepat musnah. Rasa manisnya kekerabatan akan segera berganti menjadi getirnya duka cita. Seperti bagaimana semua orang dekatnya lenyap menyisakan Fang di antara reruntuhan memori masa lalu.

Fang masih ingat bagaimana semua teman-temannya satu demi satu dimangsa kefanaan. Pertama yang pergi adalah Gopal dan Papa Zola. Sungguh Fang tak terkejut karena mereka begitu enggan mengikuti perang apapun, mereka hidup sejauh ini hanya karena keberuntungan belaka dan keberuntungan itu takkan mengalir selamanya. Papa Zola dan Gopal tewas ketika Fang berumur 18 tahun. Pesawat mereka ditembak misil oleh perompak angkasa dan jatuh ke dalam samudra. Gopal tak sempat memakai pengamannya dan mengalami cedera parah—tulang lehernya patah. Kepala Papa Zola terkena panel dan tak sadarkan diri, air laut memasuki kabin mereka dan membuat Papa Zola tewas kehabisan nafas. Mereka semua hampir tak selamat akibat benturan sangat keras dan air dalam kabin. Hanya Fang yang masih sadar saat itu, semua temannya pingsan atau mati dengan luka serius—sambil bertahan dari luka parah, Fang berjuang menyelamatkan sebanyak yang ia bisa dan melepas sinyal SOS. Mereka semua diselamatkan oleh tim EDU (_Emergency Dispatch Unit_) TAPOPS. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying koma selama sebulan. Fang koma selama tiga hari karena tubuhnya lebih kuat daripada manusia. Tapi Gopal dan Papa Zola terlambat untuk diselamatkan dan mengalami cedera paling fatal. Mereka meninggal dalam meja operasi.

Pemakaman keduanya digelar empat hari kemudian, di tanah kelahiran mereka. Fang hadir dengan kursi roda, Kaizo juga turut berada di sana karena standar prosedur. Banyak anggota TAPOPS yang turut hadir bersama anggota keluarga dan sahabat—kecuali Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying yang masih koma. Ayah Gopal pingsan saat melihat jenazah anaknya. Mama Zila dan Pipi tampak mengusap air mata berkali-kali. Fang merasa remuk rasanya melihat pemandangan itu. Sayup-sayup di tengah suasana, Fang mendengar kalimat Kaizo.

"Hidup mulia atau mati terhormat."

Fang pikir itu kalimat simpatik yang dingin tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan kakaknya. Itu adalah kematian yang terhormat bagi dua penakut itu.

Ketika Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying sudah baikan dan menanyai dimana Papa Zola dan Gopal berada, barulah Fang beritakan. Boboiboy menangis, ia tak bisa diajak bicara sama sekali untuk beberapa hari. Yaya dan Ying tak bersuara, mereka hanya menampilkan wajah kosong.

Mereka bertiga kerap berziarah ke makam keduanya. Boboiboy berkata ia adalah abang Pipi sekarang dan akan selalu menjaga adik kecilnya, meneruskan tekad Papa Zola. Mama Zila hanya tersenyum sedih mendengar itu.

Tepat 5 tahun setelah kematian Gopal dan Papa Zola, Yaya dan Ying menyusul. Mereka gugur dalam misi. Ketika itu Yaya terperangkap dalam kebakaran di markas musuh dan Ying berusaha menyelamatkan tapi tak ada yang sadar kalau bahan peledak ditanam di dekat Yaya. Tak lama kemudian, markas itu meledak. Jasad dua gadis itu tak berbentuk lagi, langsung menjadi abu karena panasnya api. Boboiboy dan Fang cedera parah terkena imbas ledakan tersebut, meski jarak mereka cukup jauh dari lokasi kejadian. Gelombang kejut dari bom itu merusak telinga Boboiboy dan Fang—mereka menjadi tuli permanen dan menderita gegar otak sedang. Namun karena teknologi medis yang canggih, mereka kembali mendapatkan pendengaran mereka dan gegar otak perlahan sembuh tanpa gejala.

Pemakaman kedua gadis itu begitu suram, karena Yaya dan Ying begitu disukai oleh anggota TAPOPS lain. Boboiboy tampak sangat terpukul, tapi daripada bersedih kehilangan, ia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri. Semenjak hari penguburan itu, ia lalu menghadap Komandan Koko Ci dan menyerahkan lencana perwiranya. Boboiboy memutuskan untuk pensiun dan tak mau lagi berhubungan dengan _power sphera._

"Tapi kita memerlukanmu," ujar Koko Ci. Boboiboy, pria muda berusia 22 tahun, membalasnya.

"Aku bukan lagi bocah usia 14 tahun yang begitu bersemangat menyelamatkan semuanya dan menganggap jam kuasa seperti _game _tanpa mengerti bahayanya," jawabnya dingin. "Anak kecil akan cepat dewasa saat ia berada di medan perang dan kehilangan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Aku tak mau benda ini. Ambillah."

Boboiboy lalu melepas jam kuasanya dan menaruhnya di depan Koko Ci. Ia lalu memberikan hormat dan berbalik ke belakang. Fang kira ini adalah keputusan luar biasa dan seperti bukan Boboiboy biasanya. Boboiboy adalah orang idealis yang tak takut menerapkan nilai-nilai moral. Namun Fang rasa, pribadi seseorang bisa menjadi keruh saat kehilangan dan ketakutan. Boboiboy hanya terlalu takut semua yang ia sayangi pergi. Ia masih ada kedua orang tuanya, Tok Aba, Ochobot dan Fang. Ia rasa ia tak mau mempertaruhkan nyawa orang lain lagi. Lebih baik ia berhenti. Ia bukan anak idealis berumur 14 tahun yang tak mengenal kejamnya perang. Dia sudah berubah dan idealismenya sudah musnah bersamaan dengan jasad-jasad temannya. Sudah cukup. Ia ingin kembali ke rumah.

"Kau bisa ikut aku ke bumi," ajak Boboiboy penuh harap. "Kita bisa jadi saudara. Tok Aba takkan keberatan tambah satu cucu lagi."

Fang tersenyum geli. Ia menepuk koper besar milik temannya itu.

"Aku sudah punya kakak, ingat? Tapi, terimakasih tawarannya, aku tak bisa ikut kau ke bumi. Titip salam untuk Atok, ya?"

Boboiboy tampak kecewa tapi ia menghargai keputusan kawan lamanya itu. Ia kembali ke bumi, bersama Ochobot dan Cattus.

Walau telah berpisah, Fang kerap mengirimkan pesan dan mereka masih menjalin komunikasi. Tahun yang sama Boboiboy berhenti dari TAPOPS adalah tahun yang sama ketika Tok Aba meninggal tenang. Fang datang ke pemakaman tersebut bersama Koko Ci. Boboiboy dan kedua orang tuanya hadir di sana, begitu juga sanak keluarga. Wajah Boboiboy terlihat letih dan sendu, raut wajah yang sama ketika Fang dahulu kehilangan semuanya. Ia lalu berkata.

"Seperti inikah perasaanmu saat kehilangan semuanya?"

Fang tersenyum tawar. Ia meremas pelan bahu sahabatnya.

"Mereka bukan milik kita. Kita tak ada hak menahan mereka."

Boboiboy tak menjawab, ia hanya mengeringkan air matanya.

Itu terakhir kali Fang melihat sahabatnya. Hanya dari pesan singkat saja mereka tahu kabar masing-masing. Sayangnya lambat laun karena terpisah jarak dan kesibukan yang melenakan, pertemanan mereka kian merenggang dan mendingin—itu adalah hal yang wajar. Fang terus mengembara dalam misi milyaran tahun cahaya jauhnya sementara Boboiboy menjalani hidup normal dan mendapat pekerjaan normal sebagai polisi hutan. Ia menikahi seorang gadis melayu yang dua tahun lebih muda daripadanya dan mereka bahagia. Fang hendak datang ke pernikahannya tapi ia tak bisa akibat misi sensitif. Boboiboy mengerti dan hanya tersenyum kecewa saja.

Pada akhirnya Boboiboy meninggal dengan tenang pada usia 35 tahun dalam pelukan anak satu-satunya. Kanker otak merenggutnya secara perlahan, diduga akibat terkena radiasi luar angkasa saat Boboiboy dahulu di TAPOPS. Manusia memang sangat sensitif pada radiasi radioaktif, meskipun TAPOPS sudah melakukan tindakan preventif pada agen manusia. Ochobot sangat terpukul dan memilih dinon-aktifkan selamanya dalam brankas TAPOPS karena ia tak kuat menghadapi sahabatnya yang sudah tiada. Cattus murung berminggu-minggu, kucing itu tidur di lemari pakaian Boboiboy karena merindukan tuannya. Fang marah sekali saat tahu sahabatnya menyembunyikan penyakitnya tapi kemudian ia menangis sepuas hati di dalam kamarnya. Ia mengunjungi makam sahabatnya itu dan bercerita hingga suaranya parau. Fang berjanji itu terakhir kalinya ia menjejakkan kaki di bumi. Bumi adalah tanah haram baginya, semua yang ia sayangi telah sirna. Buat apa lagi ia di sana?

Fang terbangun perlahan dari lamunannya mengenai masa ratusan tahun lalu, bagaimana ia kehilangan semua orang. Kini mendung selalu hadir rasanya, Fang tak tahu ia harus kemana. Sunyi sekali galaksi ini bila tiada yang bisa diajak bersama-sama menjelajah. 250 tahun sudah berlalu dan Fang tak menangis lagi saat mengenang masa bersama rekan-rekannya, hanya nyeri yang melelahkan saat menyusuri memori lama itu.

Fang mengusap wajahnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Piiip," sebuah suara halus menghapus sempurna tayangan memorinya. Fang melirik enggan. Ada pesan masuk. Jemari panjangnya menekan tanda terima.

"Fang, kamu sudah baca laporan kandidat kepala keamanan?" tanya orang itu—Sai.

"Aku belum baca," jawab Fang. Bawahannya itu tak pernah memanggilnya dengan pangkat sesuai tapi Fang maafkan selama tidak di hadapan personel lain. Mereka teman lama.

"Kepala keamanan _Sterile Room_ _power sphera_ sudah pensiun berlaku seminggu lagi dalam WZD (_White Zone Dateline_). Kau harus lihat para kandidat pengganti dan melantiknya," kata Sai.

Fang mengelus dagunya. Kamar steril itu selain memuat ribuan _power sphera _yang disita juga memuat jam kuasa Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal. Ochobot juga berada pada mode dorman alias non-aktif selama 250 tahun lebih tanpa diusik sedikitpun. Fang selalu menghindari kamar steril ini karena banyaknya memori tak mengenakkan, tapi sebagai komandan ia harus awasi. Maka Fang hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, nanti aku baca laporannya. Kita akan rapat esok pukul 9 WZT (_White Zone Timeline_). Panggil dewan komisaris dan katakan semua harus hadir."

"Oke, oke."

Fang segera mengaktifkan layar yang bebas di udara itu. Terlihat sebuah dokumen biru dengan nama-nama 5 kandidat baru, salah satunya Shielda, adik kembar Sai. Fang lebih cenderung memilih Shielda karena ia tahu jejak rekam wanita cerdik itu, tapi ia harus rapat dahulu. Shielda dan Sai yang menjadi keluarga barunya, kedua kembar kakak-beradik itu juga kehilangan keluarga mereka dan mereka menjalin ikatan erat dengan Fang terutama saat Boboiboy dan lainnya telah tiada. Fang bersyukur Sai dan Shielda bukan manusia dan berumur hampir sepanjang dirinya. Ia begitu sayang pada keduanya—karena sentimen ini juga yang membuat Fang berhati-hati takut terbawa perasaan dalam melantik Shielda. Nepotisme sangat dilarang di TAPOPS dan akan berhadapan dengan dewan komisaris, bahkan komisaris luar bisa ikut terlibat. Boleh jadi Jendral Kaizo sendiri ikut turun tangan. Fang lebih suka disidang di depan semua anggota komisaris daripada berhadapan satu-lawan-satu dengan kakaknya.

Mengingat Kaizo membuat Fang merasa ironis. Ia tak dekat dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri tapi ia malah mengangkat Sai dan Shielda sebagai saudaranya. Fang tak paham isi kepala Kaizo, mereka sudah jauh sekali sekarang. Ditambah lagi Kaizo yang sudah menjadi jendral membuat mereka kian jarang bertemu, Kaizo hampir selalu berada di markas pusat bersama elit lain. Misinya sekarang adalah berunding di meja dingin dengan para mafia dan menyusun strategi besar. Fang memahami itu. Ia hanya berharap kakaknya tak mengisolasi dirinya. Namun Fang sudah mencoret nama Kaizo dari benaknya, ia sudah mengubur kakaknya bersama Boboiboy di bumi. Fang takkan mengejar-ngejar kakaknya terus sepanjang masa, sudah saatnya ia melepaskan diri dari bayang "abang terbaik" dan menerima kalau Kaizo bukan orang yang sama lagi. Entah karena apa Kaizo senantiasa bersikap seolah-olah Fang bukan keluarganya lagi, untuk apa Fang menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan terus berharap pada hal yang tiada? Ia sudah dewasa sekarang, ia harus bersikap dewasa pula.

"Fang melamun terus," komentar Sai. Fang terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Fang, agak defensif. "Kukira sudah mati transmisi kita!"

Sai melempar cengiran manis. Rambut cokelatnya tersibak. Walau berumur ratusan tahun, Sai masih terlihat muda sama seperti Fang. Hanya perawakan dan wajah mereka menjadi lebih dewasa, tak ada pipi _chubby _lagi.

"Aku belum selesai bicara dan kau tak matikan transmisi," balas Sai.

"Ya sudah, apa lagi yang harus kau laporkan?" tanya Fang sambil memijat keningnya. Sai pikir wajah dewasa Fang sangat mirip dengan Kaizo, hanya saja fitur wajah Fang lebih ramah dan halus. Kaizo lebih dingin.

"Ada gosip baru diperbincangkan. Komisaris akan hancurkan _power sphera_ lama," sambung Sai. Fang terperanjat.

"Kenapa baru sekarang ada gosip begini?"

"Entahlah, mungkin masalah manajemen ruang. Memelihara puluhan ribu _power sphera _itu memakan biaya juga. Jadi _power sphera _lama akan dimusnahkan."

"Itu berarti Ochobot masuk daftar penghancuran, bukan? Dia sudah 250 tahun hibernasi," ujar Fang. Sai tampak merasa bersalah.

"Iya. Ada wacana hendak menghancurkan jam-jam kuasa Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal juga. Terlalu beresiko kalau semuanya dibiarkan begitu saja. Antisipasi pencurian," ujar Sai. "Kau 'kan tahu Ochobot dan jam kuasa Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal sengaja tak dipakai agen khusus berkuasa karena komisaris tahu kau mewarisinya. Tapi mau sampai berapa lama mereka semua didiamkan, Fang?" tanya Sai. Fang agak marah mendengarnya.

"Mereka semua adalah milikku. Akulah pewaris dan penjaganya, ini invasi hak pribadi namanya!"

"Sayangnya dari awal memang Ochobot, Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal adalah anggota TAPOPS. TAPOPS bisa mengambil dan mengamankan barang pribadi para bawahannya bila mengancam keamanan," ujar Sai. Wajahnya tampak bersimpati. "Jika kita mati Fang, kita juga akan diperlakukan begitu. Kau tahu standar prosedurnya, kau komandan sekarang."

Fang berang. Ia lalu mematikan transmisi mereka tanpa salam. Wajahnya ia benamkan di antara kedua tangannya.

Ia tiba-tiba terlonjak bangun dari kursi dan tergesa-gesa ke arah Kamar Steril. Ia hendak memastikan tak ada sesuatu, memastikan semua barang peninggalan teman-temannya masih utuh. Ia cemas dewan komisaris sudah mengirim personel ke sana.

Fang tiba di sebuah pintu besi raksasa dengan panel sandi. Ia lalu memindai retina dan kedua tangannya. Setelahnya ia mengetikkan serangkaian sandi—sesaat kemudian sederet gerigi kunci berputar halus. Pintu terbuka dengan bunyi mendesis.

Ruangan itu sangat luas, dengan daya tampung 8000 orang dewasa. Jejeran rapi _power sphera _tersusun dalam kapsul kaca transparan beserta status mereka. Fang berjalan melalui semua barisan kapsul, menuju barisan paling belakang. Di sanalah Ochobot dan keempat jam kuasa berada dalam kondisi dorman. Fang berjalan cepat-cepat, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Was-was. Ia merapalkan doa dalam hati semoga saja semuanya masih utuh, semoga saja...

Sampailah ia di sana. Kapsul kaca itu utuh, tak tersentuh. Fang cepat-cepat menghampirinya dan menghitung semua jam kuasa. Masih berjumlah empat. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, Fang muram. Benarlah apa yang diucapkan Sai tadi, walau masih rumor sudah membuat Fang berpikir. Mau sampai kapan Ochobot dan keempat jam kuasanya dipendam di sini? Tunggu 1000 tahun?

Fang menatap sekeliling. Dalam satu deret dengan kapsul Ochobot ada kapsul-kapsul kaca lain. Fang melihat semua _power sphera_ yang pernah diselamatkan oleh Boboiboy dan teman-temannya di sana. Masih ada Hookabot milik Kapten Separo, Loopabot, Apibot, Simenbot, Cardbot milik Jokertu, Magnetbot dan Stealthbot milik Vargoba, Belonbot, dan banyak lagi. Semua ini akan dihancurkan dalam waktu dekat, entah kapan. Bellbot milik Cattus pun akan dihancurkan juga, setelah Cattus mati. Kucing alien itu sudah tua sekali sekarang dan tergolek lemah menunggu maut dalam kamar rumah sakit. Laksamana Tarung sudah mangkat dalam bertugas. Koko Ci pun demikian. Orang tua dan kampung halamannya hancur. Semua hal hancur dan musnah di depan Fang dan Fang merasa kecewa. Tak bisakah ia memiliki mereka semua selamanya? Setelah ini, apakah Sai dan Shielda akan mati juga meninggalkan Fang sendirian? Apa memang ia ditakdirkan hidup dalam kesunyian?

Fang mengatur nafasnya yang naik-turun karena gejolak perasaannya. Dengan kasar ia mengelap wajahnya, rasanya ia hendak memukul sesuatu. Fang gemas karena ia tak bisa berbuat apapun melawan kehendak dewan komisaris, ia harap besok ia bisa membujuk mereka agar jangan menghancurkan semua sfera kuasa tua beserta keempat jam kuasa. Dia 'kan komandan di sini, mereka harus mendengarkan perkataannya juga! Tak mungkin ucapannya benar-benar tak berpengaruh, bukan?

Fang melihat lagi Ochobot dan keempat jam kuasa itu. Mereka semua masih seperti dahulu, seolah-olah baru saja dipakai pemilik mereka. Jemari Fang menekan serangkaian sandi pada panel—kapsul itu terbuka tanpa suara, memberikan Fang akses ke isinya. Dengan ragu, Fang membelai Ochobot. Dingin sekali. Seperti mayat. Fang cepat-cepat menarik tangannya.

Ia melihat keempat jam kuasa berwarna-warni mengelilingi Ochobot, seolah persembahan. Paling depan adalah jam milik mendiang Boboiboy. Tangannya meraih jam kuasa oranye itu dan mengenggamnya pelan. Terasa hangat, seolah baru saja dilepaskan dari pergelangan tangan temannya. Seakan Boboiboy akan segera kembali, seakan ia bisa datang kapan saja. Seakan sebentar lagi Fang akan mendengar celotehan Yaya dan Ying. Seolah ia bisa mendengar bunyi kunyahan Gopal. Seakan semua teman-temannya hanya pergi sebentar dan akan menemui Fang lagi.

Fang tersenyum sedih. Ia lalu menaruh kembali jam kuasa Boboiboy—tanpa sengaja ia menekan sebuah tombol pada sisi samping jam kuasa itu. Layarnya menyala.

Melihat akibat kecerobohannya itu, Fang terkesiap dan segera non-aktifkan jam kuasa tersebut tapi nihil. Ada simbol kuning familiar pada layarnya. Fang tak mengerti, ia seharusnya bisa non-aktifkan lagi jam kuasa ini. Dahulu dia juga yang atur mode hibernasi pada Ochobot dan keempat jam kuasa lain. Mungkinkah rusak? pikir Fang. Tapi jam kuasa bukan barang buatan manusia, jam kuasa bisa berumur sampai 5000 tahun tanpa perbaikan apapun, bahkan bisa bertahan bila dibenamkan ke lahar berapi. Fang rasa tak mungkin rusak!

Fang mengutak-atik jam itu dan jam itu masih tak mau di non-aktifkan seolah memiliki kehendak sendiri. Semua usaha Fang gagal, jam itu masih keras kepala tak mau kembali dorman. Putus asa, Fang akhirnya memutuskan mencabut paksa daya baterainya—tapi saat itu pula terjadi hal aneh. Muncul logo sebuah elemen pada layar tersebut dan jam kuasanya mulai bersinar. Fang terkejut dan melepaskan genggamannya—jam kuasa itu jatuh menggelinding di lantai. Cahayanya semakin bersinar terang membutakan pandangannya dan Fang menutup mata, tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Dua detik kemudian, cahaya misterius itu meredup dan Fang membuka matanya dengan ragu. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat sebuah elemen Boboiboy berdiri di depannya. Elemen itu memakai atribut Gempa dengan mata keemasan, perawakannya seperti Boboiboy ketika berumur 22 tahun, saat terakhir Boboiboy menggunakan jam kuasa sebelum diserahkan ke Koko Ci.

Fang terhenyak, membisu karena tak percaya. Otaknya memproses lamban apa yang sedang terjadi. Wajahnya memutih dan jantungnya mencelos. Ia terasa seperti dalam mimpi. Ada apa ini? Kenapa temannya ada?

Sementara itu, Gempa balas menatap Fang dengan ekspresi tak mengerti kenapa wajah Fang pucat begitu. Fang memijat kepalanya yang pening. Dunianya terasa berputar dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi kulitnya. Ia hendak muntah karena tegang. Dengan ragu ia berkata.

"Bo... Boboiboy?" panggilnya. Gempa tampak semakin heran.

"Iya, ini aku. Kau kenapa, Fang? Sakit?" tanyanya. Gempa menghampirinya, raut wajahnya begitu familiar. Raut wajah yang sama ketika Boboiboy masih hidup dahulu, yang selalu mengkhawatirkan teman-temannya.

Fang mulai merasakan kesadarannya menipis dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia pingsan seketika. Gempa berseru kaget.

"Astaga, Fang! Kau lupa sarapan, ya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Jangan terkecoh, hahaha. Ini ff bakal angst bercampur fluff (dikit). Akan ada konflik, saya berencana eksplor tentang jam kuasa dan KaiFang.

Mengenai update ff saya yang lain, jujur saya bingung mau update yang mana dulu karena keterbatasan waktu. Ada saran saya harus update yang mana? Silakan ketik di review. Dan jika di ff ini ada yang hendak disampaikan, baik saran, kritik dan tanggapan silakan ya!


	2. Kenangan

**Sebelumnya**: Telah 250 tahun Fang menyimpan jam kuasa Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal setelah kematian semua teman-temannya. Ochobot pun dinon-aktifkan saat Boboiboy mati 250 tahun lalu karena bersedih. Fang telah menjadi komandan di cabang TAPOPS beserta Sai dan Shielda, sementara Kaizo telah menjadi jendral besar. Tanpa sengaja, Fang mengaktifkan lagi jam kuasa Boboiboy dan Gempa keluar dari sana. Saking terkejutnya, Fang pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter II**

**Kenangan**

**.**

**.**

Fang melayang dalam kegelapan tanpa batas dan kekosongan tanpa akhir. Ia seolah menunggu sesuatu tapi entah apa itu, maka tanpa pengetahuan apapun ia diam di sana.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia diam dan tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Perlahan, ia dapat mendengar sekelilingnya walau sedikit. Kesadarannya memulih seiring dengan indera yang kian menajam setiap detik. Fang membuka matanya perlahan.

Ia menatap ke langit-langit yang putih, suasananya temaram tanpa penerangan yang menyilaukan mata. Fang berusaha mengingat-ingat ia di mana, ia terus mengamati sekelilingnya. Di sampingnya ada meja kecil berisi air, panganan ringan dan kacamata miliknya. Fang mengusap kasur di ranjang yang ia gunakan, ternyata cukup nyaman dengan serat kain anti alergi. Tampak pintu kaca yang dibuka dengan digeser, _shutter _pada kaca semuanya tertutup memberikan privasi. Lampu dengan cahaya hangat terlihat menyala redup, menempel pada ceruk di dinding. Kamar ini berukuran agak kecil namun terkesan serius dan membuat betah penghuninya. Sayang sekali Fang hanya sendiri saja di sini, ia tak bisa bertanya di mana ia dan mengapa ia di sini.

Mata Fang tanpa sengaja menatap logo TAPOPS _Medical Room_ di atas pintu kaca geser. Fang langsung tersentak bangkit.

Ia baru ingat kejadian aneh sebelum ia pingsan. Fang mengusap kepalanya yang sakit, jemarinya menemukan gundukan kecil di belakang kepalanya—ah, hanya benjol sedikit, gumam Fang. Ia lalu mengibaskan selimutnya dan bersiap turun hingga ia dikejutkan dengan pintu kamar yang digeser terbuka.

Wajah familiar teman lamanya muncul dalam pakaian serba hitam dan cokelat. Matanya berpendar keemasan seolah koin emas yang dipulas halus. Ia tersenyum simpul seraya mendekati tempat tidur Fang.

Walau hantu masa lalu itu tersenyum manis, Fang merasa jantungnya menggedor dadanya tanpa ampun saat menatap wajah sahabatnya yang sudah mati itu. Rasa sedih, nyeri, bingung dan takut teraduk dalam haru-biru di dadanya, menciptakan badai yang tiba-tiba membesar dan mengganas. Fang hendak bersua namun tenggorokannya terasa kering, kalimatnya tersedak. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kulitnya dan tulangnya seperti rapuh, mengilu seakan direndam dalam dinginnya ribuan ton es Arktik. Film masa lalu berkelebatan dengan sangat cepat di depan matanya, terlalu cepat hingga Fang tak bisa menangkapnya. Semua kenangan manis, getir, hangat dan menyedihkan terputar dalam benaknya tanpa bisa Fang tolak. Ia hanya bisa lumpuh di sana dengan tubuh mengigil gemetar karena perasaannya.

Rupanya walau kematian Boboiboy dan teman-temannya telah berlalu 250 tahun, kesedihan Fang masih terlalu basah.

"...Fang?" panggil Gempa, membuyarkan kecamuk badai dalam dirinya. Fang menoleh. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah Gempa. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna, namun terlalu lamban dan akhirnya terhenti. Logikanya menolak kebohongan ini.

"...Fang...?" panggil Gempa lagi. Raut wajahnya tampak khawatir dan risau, ia mirip sekali saat Boboiboy masih hidup. Fang hendak meneteskan air mata namun air matanya tak muncul.

Tangan Gempa menyentuh pundak Fang dengan hati-hati, seolah hendak menyelamatkan hewan yang ketakutan. Fang berjengit, bulu romanya berdiri—jemari Gempa terasa hangat menembus kain bajunya, terlalu hangat untuk orang yang seharusnya sudah mati. Fang merasa ada yang mencekik paru-parunya, nafasnya terasa berat. Gempa mengatakan sesuatu, wajahnya terlalu dekat pada Fang namun ia tak bisa mendengar apa tuturan Gempa. Seakan suara Gempa seperti datang dari tempat nun jauh di sana, terbawa angin yang berhembus kencang. Fang mulai merasakan sensasi di bawah air, seakan segala hal bergerak menjauh—ia kenal sensasi kepanikan ini. Mengabaikan ujaran Gempa dan hangatnya tangannya di pundak, Fang lalu memejamkan dan berupaya menenangkan diri.

Ia memikirkan Kaizo dan betapa tenangnya kakaknya walau dalam situasi genting. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha memutus otak dengan perasaannya, mengabaikan emosi dan menyimpannya untuk nanti. Diasosiasi akan membuatnya lebih mudah menganalisa segalanya, seperti Kaizo. Kaizo yang sempurna, Kaizo yang tak pernah berbuat cacat dan silap, Kaizo yang tanpa cela.

Fang menghembuskan nafas dan membuka mata. Gejolak ombak pasang dalam dirinya mulai tenang dan badai mulai berlalu. Ia sanggup membalas tatapan Gempa yang sekarang sudah duduk di tepi ranjangnya, air wajahnya tampak cemas dan menunggu. Fang menelan ludahnya tapi mulutnya sekering kertas. Ia berupaya mengambil alasan logis untuk menenangkan perasaannya—Gempa hanya perwujudan belaka dari _power sphera_. Ia bukan Boboiboy, ia hanya meminjam rupa Boboiboy, ia bukan makhluk hidup, ia bukan temannya yang dulu, Boboiboy sudah mati 250 tahun lalu karena kanker otak, Fang sendiri yang menguburnya di bumi...

"Fang...?" panggil Gempa membuyarkan benaknya.

Entah mengapa Fang tiba-tiba merasa marah karena berani-beraninya ia meminjam rupa orang mati dan suaranya pun juga sama. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan kembali menatap Gempa.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya Fang, ketus. "Kau bukan Boboiboy, kau hanya kecerdasan artifisial."

Gempa melihat Fang mengusap rambutnya dengan jari gemetar hebat menahan duka yang membuncah. Gempa tersenyum sedih.

"Aku tahu aku bukan Boboiboy, ia sudah wafat," ujar Gempa. "Kami bertujuh tahu ia sudah mangkat. Walau kami di dalam jam kuasa, kami masih menyadari situasi di sekeliling jam kuasa."

Fang tak menjawab namun jemarinya masih gemetaran. Gempa mengelus jam kuasa yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa aku muncul," sambung Gempa. "Hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah kami bertujuh elemen sepakat untuk dalam mode hibernasi. Kami hidup dalam dimensi jam kuasa, kami banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur menunggu bertemu tuan yang baru dan tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun di tempat ini."

Fang menggumam. Ia mengerutkan alis.

"Apa kalian tak sedih saat temanku mati?" tanya Fang. Gempa menghembuskan tawa pelan.

"Tentu saja kami bersedih. Kami sudah lama bersama Boboiboy, kami berjuang menegakkan idealisme dia. Kami senang bersamanya, tetapi manusia bukanlah mesin seperti kami yang bisa bertahan ribuan tahun. Kami terpukul saat kehilangan Boboiboy, tapi kami paham bila perpisahan adalah hal yang tak terelakkan," kata Gempa. Ia tersenyum pahit. "Asal kau tahu saja, Halilintar marah sekali saat Boboiboy memutuskan untuk melepas jam kuasa dan pensiun, ia sampai mengancam hendak menempeleng Boboiboy tapi akhirnya ia tenang juga."

Fang menundukkan pandangan menatap guratan pada tangannya dan merenung. Jika memang Gempa mengatakan hal sebenarnya, maka ketujuh _power sphera_ elemental memang memiliki pikiran dan perasaan sendiri. Mereka pun merasakan kesedihan dan emosi lainnya saat Boboiboy memutuskan pensiun dan tak lama kemudian meninggal akibat sakit. Fang mulai memikirkan ulang mengenai _power sphera_ dan ide jika mereka robot belaka, mungkin juga mereka bukan mesin tempur biasa.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Fang dengan nada lelah. "Kau sudah keluar, kau tak ada lagi tujuan, kau tak ada lagi tuan tempat kalian mengabdi. Sebagai pemimpin ketujuh elemen, apa rencana kalian?" tanya Fang dengan nada sinis. Melodi suaranya terdengar seolah menuduh Gempa dan ingin mengusirnya. Gempa tahu betapa berangnya Fang melihat dirinya yang membangkitkan kenangan lama tapi Gempa mahfum. Wajar saja Fang merasa marah bercampur sedih.

"Aku sekarang belum memiliki rencana apapun," kata Gempa jujur. Fang membuka mulut hendak menyambar namun Gempa memotong. "Tapi aku rasa jam kuasa ini melemah. Dimensinya mulai runtuh, entah mengapa begitu. Sama seperti rumahmu tiba-tiba saja rubuh, kau pasti keluar bukan?"

"Maksudmu, elemen yang lain akan muncul juga?" tanya Fang sambil mengurut keningnya. Gempa melempar senyuman tak enak.

"Bisa jadi... ah, tapi aku tak tahu pasti. Dimensi dalam jam kuasa memiliki 8 tingkatan dan masing-masing dari kami menempati satu tingkat. Sepertinya dimensiku hancur duluan, maka secara otomatis aku terusir dari sana," simpul Gempa.

"Kalau ada 8 dimensi dalam jam kuasa, untuk siapa dimensi yang kelebihan itu?" tanya Fang heran. Gempa mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah, aku tak bisa keluar seenaknya dari dimensiku sendiri. Masing-masing dari kami tak bisa sembarangan berkeliaran," ujar Gempa. Fang mulai merasa kasihan pada ketujuh elemen tersebut, seolah mereka terpenjara dalam jam kuasa. Anehnya walau mereka terpenjara, mereka tak membenci Boboiboy. Fang tak mengerti mengapa ada tahanan yang menyenangi sang pemenjara.

"...jika kalian terikat dan diambil kebebasan kalian, mengapa kalian masih setia pada Boboiboy?" tanya Fang.

Gempa tersenyum hangat. Ia lalu berkata.

"Entahlah, tapi ada keberanian dan kebaikan dalam hatinya. Ia menggunakan kekuatan kami bukan untuk keuntungan pribadinya, sesuatu yang tak pernah kami temukan pada pengguna _power sphera_. Kami lazim melihat orang tamak dan serakah, bahkan pada pemilik kami dahulu dan pencipta kami," jawab Gempa dalam nada sendu. "Kami benci diselewengkan sementara kami tak bisa berbuat apapun—kau tahu kalau kami disegel di sana dan tak bisa keluar. Nasib baik kami jatuh ke tangan seorang manusia sederhana namun berhati seluas galaksi. Mungkin karena itu kami loyal padanya. Ia hidup sebentar namun cahayanya telah menolong banyak orang. Kami rindu padanya dan ingin bertemu sekali lagi, tetapi sekarang ia sudah berada pada alam yang melampaui imajinasi kita semua."

Fang tak senang saat ia merasakan matanya memanas dan wajahnya memerah ketika mendengar cerita mendiang temannya. Fang berusaha tidak menangis lagi. Ia merutuki sifat cengengnya. Boboiboy sudah mati ratusan tahun lalu tapi kesedihannya tak pupus juga seolah baru kemarin ia melihat temannya mati. Fang lalu meraih kacamatanya untuk menutupi rautnya yang sebentar lagi pecah, namun tangannya ditahan Gempa. Fang menatapnya dan Gempa membalas tatapannya dengan ekspresi kasihan. Fang benci itu.

"Tak salah bila kau bersedih, Fang. Kita semua masih bersedih," hibur Gempa dengan senyum ramah.

"Aku tahu itu," balas Fang dengan ketus. Ia menyentak tangan Gempa yang menahannya lalu memakai kacamatanya. "Aku sibuk, aku banyak tugas. Jangan sampai orang lain melihatmu atau kau akan disangka penyusup. Sembunyi sana."

Gempa mengangguk paham tanpa berkata lagi. Ia beranjak berdiri diikuti Fang yang segera turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah keluar kamar. Saat itu Gempa baru menyadari betapa berbedanya Fang setelah ratusan tahun ia tak melihatnya—Fang sekarang menjulang tinggi seperti Kaizo dan wajahnya tak lagi seperti anak-anak namun seperti raut Kaizo juga. Kedua kakak-adik ini mulai terlihat seperti kembar walau wajah Fang lebih lembut daripada Kaizo yang dingin. Pakaiannya juga lebih tertutup—Fang memakai baju yang menutupi lehernya dan jubah yang panjang menutupi lengan. Dahulu Fang selalu memakai baju tanpa lengan atau _sleeveless_ dan menggunakan banyak pernak-pernik, tapi sekarang Fang tampak berpakaian lebih sederhana yang mencerminkan keseriusan dan kedewasaan. Ia sekarang sudah menjadi komandan dan sudah sewajarnya ia berpenampilan seperti komandan pula.

Gempa menghela nafas sambil memandang punggung Fang yang menjauh. Ia tak sangka ia harus terbangun dan dihadapkan oleh permasalahan yang sama sekali tidak mengenakkan. Gempa ingin pulang saja ke dimensinya—ia tentram bersemayam di sana yang dipenuhi tanah merah, batu-batu besar yang terbuat dari berlian, pualam dan besi. Gempa juga rindu dengan gua-gua hangat yang nyaman sekali untuk ditiduri diterangi pendar kristal. Sayang sekali dimensi indahnya harus runtuh dan ia terusir keluar.

Gempa sebenarnya juga ingin meminta Ochobot diaktifkan lagi—ia rindu dengan temannya itu—tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena ia tak sempat berbicara pada Fang yang masih emosional. Nanti saja saat Fang berhasil meredam amarahnya, Gempa akan berbicara baik-baik dan meminta sandi ruang steril tempat Ochobot disegel. Masa sekarang Fang tak mau melihat wajahnya, maka untuk sementara waktu Gempa tak memiliki pekerjaan apapun. Ia kira lebih baik ia ke perpustakaan untuk mengusir kejenuhan. Mungkin ia bisa mendapat informasi mengapa tiba-tiba saja dimensi jam kuasa meluruh tanpa sebab jelas.

Gempa menggeser pintu kaca itu dan melangkah diam-diam, berencana menyamar untuk ke perpustakaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fang berjalan tergesa-gesa di koridor sayap medis itu. Pikirannya masih sibuk dengan apa yang telah terjadi, berbagai spekulasi dan teori berkelebatan tanpa henti di kepalanya untuk menjelaskan fenomena ini. Fang masih tak percaya namun ia segera menyingkirkan keraguan itu. Bila ditilik dari segi teknologi, hal ini bisa terjadi walau tak pernah terdengar kasus _power sphera_ hidup dalam dimensi jam kuasa dan akhirnya terbebas keluar karena dimensinya hancur. Fang masih penasaran dalam hal aneh ini karena ia baru saja mendengar hal begini, ia tadi lupa menanyai Gempa karena disibukkan oleh emosinya. Setahu Fang, _power sphera_ saat tak digunakan akan masuk mode dorman dan tak ingat apapun, namun Gempa bertingkah seolah ia makhluk bernyawa. Fang melihat ada kesamaan antara Gempa dan Ochobot yang juga bertingkah seperti makhluk hidup karena sangat majunya teknologi Ochobot, mungkinkah Gempa dan keenam elemental juga demikian? Tujuh _power sphera_ yang sangat cerdas—terlalu cerdas—hingga memiliki serat-serat kehidupan asli? Teknologi apa ini, apakah diperbolehkan yang semacam ini? Pikir Fang.

Sang komandan lalu berhenti di depan ruang anjungan utama. Usai melakukan pemindaian identitas, Fang diizinkan sistem keamanan untuk memasuki ruangan paling sensitif dan paling penting di seantero TAPOPS itu. Fang adalah pemimpin tertinggi TAPOPS khusus cabang ini, ia memiliki akses tak terbatas hampir pada semua hal dan Fang berniat menyelidiki perkara jam kuasa Boboiboy. Dahulu ada musuh bernama Retak'ka yang meminta kembali jam kuasa itu, tapi berhasil dikalahkan walau dengan harga mahal. Sepertinya informasi mengenai asal-usul jam kuasa Boboiboy masih banyak misteri dan lubang yang belum tertutup walau mereka sudah tahu cukup banyak akibat invasi Retak'ka itu.

Fang memasuki ruang kontrol dan mendapati Sai serta Shielda tengah berbincang sambil menikmati minuman hangat. Dua kembar perisai itu agak terkejut melihat Fang dengan wajah seolah dihantui, mereka langsung waspada.

"Kau kenapa, Fang?" tanya Sai. Shielda hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku ada keperluan, kalian keluar," usir Fang sambil duduk di kursi komandan dan mulai mengetik serangkaian perintah pada _mainframe_. Sai dan Shielda melempar pandangan heran.

"Jam kerjamu sudah berakhir, lebih baik kau istirahat," kata Shielda lembut. Fang memutar kursinya dan menghadap Sai serta Shielda, raut wajahnya tampak tak sabar.

"Ini perintah komandanmu, kalian keluar sekarang," geram Fang.

Sai langsung tersulut oleh perkataan kasar Fang, pria tampan itu membuka mulut hendak membantah namun Shielda segera berdiri dan menggamit lengan kakak kembarnya itu.

"Baik Komandan," ujar Shielda, patuh. Ia lalu menarik Sai keluar diiringi gerutu protes sang kakak walau tak berontak dari pegangan adiknya.

Fang kemudian berbalik badan dan menghadap layar untuk mengakses arsip dokumentasi TAPOPS. Di sini tertera semuanya, ia hanya perlu akses semua dokumen mengenai Boboiboy dan Ochobot atau membongkar lagi dokumentasi mengenai _power sphera_ dan jam kuasa. Sebelum mereka menjadi anggota TAPOPS, jauh-jauh-jauh beratus tahun lalu saat mereka masih naif dan anak-anak, semua jam kuasa mereka dipindai, dianalisa dan direkam dalam sistem keamanan. Tak ada rahasia antara TAPOPS dan semua personelnya, termasuk masa lalu mereka semua juga diselidiki dengan teliti. Tak hanya latar belakang dan jejak masa lalu, profil mereka, persona mereka, kondisi kesehatan tubuh, DNA, retina, status mental—juga turut dimasukkan ke dalam dokumentasi bersama analisa jam kuasa dan analisa kemampuan bertempur. Mereka bahkan ditanami alat pelacak berukuran nanometer di dalam tulang. Mereka semua adalah milik TAPOPS, tak ada yang boleh mereka sembunyikan dari kesatuan ini, maka seharusnya Fang takkan menemui masalah dalam menyelidiki status jam kuasa Boboiboy.

Kalau begitu adanya, mengapa Fang malah ragu-ragu? Ia seorang penguasa dengan otoritas tertinggi di markas ini dan dalam basis data TAPOPS semuanya telah tersedia, lantas mengapa jemarinya terasa berat?

Mungkin karena ia takut dengan apa yang akan ia temukan. Fang selama ini bisa dengan tegas melakukan berbagai tugas berkat dari didikan Kaizo, namun saat ia harus investigasi sendiri mengenai almarhum temannya, ia malah meragu

Fang merasa dadanya sesak. Ia tak ingin bertemu hantu-hantu masa lalu dan mengenang memori yang terlalu manis hingga membuat lidahnya pahit.

Fang lalu bersandar pada kursinya. Gemetar pada jemarinya kembali muncul, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Suara Gempa kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinganya—bukan, itu bukan suara Gempa, melainkan suara Boboiboy. Lalu ia mendengar celotehan Yaya dan suara cempreng Ying menyahuti, disusul dengan celetukan Gopal. Mereka semua muncul beruntun dalam benak dan Fang tak bisa menolaknya. Ia mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri namun sulit—sekarang jantungnya seakan diremas kencang oleh perasaan berduka dan hatinya berdarah akibat rindu masa lalu. Fang lantas termenung dengan mata terpaku pada layar tersebut, membiarkan biduk kenangan berlayar pada masa yang lebih membahagiakan. Alam khayal lebih ia sukai daripada alam nyata yang penuh nestapa tak berkesudahan.

Oh, betapa hantu yang sangat menakutkan adalah hantu dari orang-orang yang kita cintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gempa tengah duduk dalam perpustakaan, sebuah buku elektronik terbuka di tangannya. Di meja, ada lagi tumpukan buku-buku dalam bahasa intergalaksi. Gempa fasih dalam aksara intergalaksi dan kosakatanya lumayan luas hingga ia bisa membaca buku itu hampir tanpa kendala meski sesekali Gempa mengetik kata asing pada kamus elektronik. Gempa tengah serius mendalami informasi tentang jam kuasa dan _power sphera_ sebisanya namun sepertinya Gempa harus mengakses basis data TAPOPS, entah bagaimana caranya. Akses ke sana perlu kode otoritas, yang mana ia tak punya. Nama "Boboiboy" telah dinyatakan sebagai agen yang gugur dan berstatus non-aktif, bila Gempa tiba-tiba saja dipindai sebagai Boboiboy, otomatis ia malah ditangkap dan diinterogasi. Fang sendiri menyatakan Gempa harus sembunyi, tapi mau sampai berapa lama ia harus sembunyi? Suatu saat orang pasti ada melihat wujudnya. Jangankan itu, kamera CCTV saja sudah merekamnya walau Gempa sudah menyamar saat ia ke perpustakaan sebagai alien Mop.

Gempa menghela nafas sambil mengucek matanya yang lelah menatap baris demi baris tulisan. Ia rindu kembali ke dimensinya, bukan tersesat pada zaman yang tak lagi ia kenali. Gempa pikir ia dan keenam elemen lain akan musnah bersama jam kuasa seiring dengan waktu berjalan, ia tak menyangka jam kuasa diaktifkan dan hidup lagi. Tapi seingatnya memang jam kuasa dapat berumur panjang sekali hingga ribuan tahun tanpa kerusakan, Gempa hanya tak menyangka jam kuasa mengalami kerusakan dan ada kemungkinan mereka bertujuh dipaksa keluar.

Halilintar pasti marah, batin Gempa letih. Ia lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan dan mengeluarkan erangan kecil.

Saat asyik membayangkan skenario tidak mengenakkan dengan nasib jam kuasa, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah benda jatuh berdebam ke lantai. Gempa terkesiap lalu membalikkan tubuhnya—ia melihat sebuah buku tergeletak di lantai. Gempa kira tak ada orang di perpustakaan, ia sudah cek dan ia tak melihat siapapun.

Gempa segera berlari ke deretan rak buku. Ia lalu bersembunyi di sebuah sudut agak gelap. Mata emasnya mengintip dari celah di antara buku-buku tebal, hendak tahu siapa yang ada di sana tapi ia tak melihat sosok asing. Suasana sunyi. Gempa bahkan bisa mendengar deru nafasnya—tunggu, kenapa ia bisa bernafas? Dia bukan manusia.

Nanti saja aku pikirkan alasan logisnya, tepis Gempa dalam hati. Ia mengawasi terus situasi di tempat itu, matanya dengan awas menyapu setiap celah dan sudut. Tetap kosong, tak ada siapapun. Gempa yang kian cemas terus menunggu siapa dalang keributan tadi, ia menajamkan telinganya untuk menangkap suara sekecil apapun.

Lima menit terasa seperti dua jam. Gempa akhirnya memutuskan kalau jatuhnya buku itu bukan karena disenggol orang, tapi memang jatuh sendiri karena posisi yang salah. Gempa menghela nafas lega sambil mengusap-usap jantungnya yang berdebar keras, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ternyata tak ada siapapun."

"Memang tak ada siapapun selain kita," balas sebuah suara di belakang Gempa. Secepat kilat Gempa menoleh dan hampir berteriak kaget saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Astaga! Kenapa kau di sini?!"

Thorn memiringkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya di belakang. Wajahnya bingung menatap Gempa.

"Tadi Kakak seperti lari ketakutan jadi Thorn ikut sembunyi di belakang Kakak," jawab Thorn, lugu. Gempa mengurut dadanya yang masih berdebar kencang karena terkejut. Jika saja ia manusia, mungkin ia sudah mati berdiri.

"...kau tadi yang jatuhkan buku?" tanya Gempa. Thorn mengangguk kecil.

"Iya, tak sengaja tadi, hehe," jawabnya sambil tertawa malu. Badannya ia goyang-goyangkan seolah anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi.

Gempa merasa lega mendengarnya. Tapi kelegaannya hanya berumur singkat karena kemunculan Thorn ini menambah masalah baru. Mungkin semua elemental akan muncul juga —dan jika tujuh elemental sudah muncul, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kita semua musnah menjadi debu? Batin Gempa, cemas.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini, Thorn?" tanya Gempa. "Apa hal terakhir yang kau ingat sebelum datang kemari?"

Thorn berusaha mengingat, pipinya tampak membulat. Beberapa detik berlalu dan Thorn masih dalam pose berpikir. Gempa menunggu dengan setengah gemas, lamban juga kemampuan mengingat _power sphera _ini.

"Jadi? Kau ingat tidak?" desak Gempa. Thorn menggeleng kecil.

"Thorn tak ingat," jawabnya mantap. Gempa mencubit pipinya dengan agak kesal.

"Kenapa tidak katakan daritadi!"

"Aduh, aduh maaf Kakak!"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Kakak!'" protes Gempa sambil melepaskan cubitannya. Thorn mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah. Pedas juga cubitan Gempa ini.

"Habis 'kan memang ketua kita semua," ujar Thorn. "Thorn panggil 'kakak' karena Kakak memang paling bijak dan paling bisa diandalkan seperti seorang abang," tambah Thorn, jujur. Tapi Gempa tersenyum sendu.

"Kita bukan saudara. Kita hanya mesin tempur canggih yang diciptakan untuk menghancurkan semata, bukan untuk menikmati kehidupan," ujar Gempa. Wajah Thorn tampak berkerut dalam kesedihan namun ia mengerti. Bahkan elemen paling polos sekalipun tahu mengapa mereka diciptakan. Tugas mereka bertujuh adalah bertarung, tujuan mereka bertujuh diciptakan adalah untuk menjadi senjata perang, bukan bersenang-senang dan hidup normal seperti makhluk hidup. Kadang mereka iri dengan Boboiboy, namun walau tak puas dengan keadaan, mereka tetap menerimanya. Mereka sudah sangat bersyukur tidak jatuh ke tuan yang jahat dan menyelewengkan kekuatan mereka. Karenanya Gempa berupaya mengingatkan Thorn akan hakikat eksistensi mereka bertujuh agar mereka tak lalai dan terlena. Agar mereka fokus pada siapa mereka, terutama saat tuan mereka, manusia bernama Boboiboy itu sudah mati. Mereka semua sekarang tak memiliki tujuan dan tak bertuan. Mau dibawa ke mana masa depan mereka?

Namun setelah melihat wajah Thorn yang kusut dan bersedih, Gempa merasa agak bersalah walau ia takkan meminta maaf karena apa yang ia katakan benar adanya. Gempa hanya bisa menghibur.

"Jangan bersedih. Yang penting kita masih bersama-sama," ujar Gempa. "Baiklah, kau boleh memanggilku dengan Kakak."

"Iya, Kak, terimakasih," gumam Thorn sambil mengusap air matanya yang hendak tumpah. Lalu ia tiba-tiba menatap Gempa, mata hijau zamrudnya membola.

"Thorn ingat sebelum ke mari di mana," ujarnya. "Thorn sedang tidur di rumah pohon dalam jam kuasa. Ada Solar di sana, tahu-tahu saja Thorn muncul di sini."

Gempa mengerutkan dahi. Ada yang tak beres dengan cerita Thorn barusan.

"Thorn, kenapa Solar bisa ada di dimensimu?" tanya Gempa heran. Thorn mengedikkan bahu.

"Entahlah, kejadiannya baru-baru saja. Solar bisa datang ke tempat Thorn," jawabnya. "Memangnya ada apa Kak?"

"Dimensi antar elemental tak bisa ditembus oleh elemen lain, ada dinding penyekat antar dimensi. Itu artinya, mustahil Solar bisa datang ke dimensimu, Thorn, sama mustahilnya dengan aku memasuki dimensi milik Halilintar atau Taufan," kata Gempa dengan nada cemas. "Kenapa Solar bisa menembus dinding penyekat? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan jam kuasa ini, apakah efek dari luruhnya dimensi dalam jam kuasa?" terka Gempa. Ia berjalan ke sana dan ke mari karena berpikir. Tangannya menopang dagunya.

Thorn hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan ketika mendengar penjelasan Gempa yang dianggap cukup rumit untuk dicerna. Ia lantas duduk santai sambil bersandar pada rak buku. Ia tak paham kenapa Gempa khawatir Solar bisa berada di dimensinya, tapi ia gembira ada teman bermain. Thorn lalu mengingat dimensinya yang indah, dipenuhi dengan pepohonan, tanaman dan bebungaan dari jutaan spesies. Bahkan ada juga spesies purba yang punah dan jamur-jamur dari berbagai tempat. Thorn pernah membangun rumah dari jamur raksasa, jamur itu tinggi mencecah langit. Solar tertawa geli saat melihat jamur aneh itu membuat Thorn sedikit tersinggung.

Mengingat perihal dimensi miliknya, Thorn tampak muram. Ia menoleh kepada Gempa.

"Apakah rumah kita hancur, Kak? Kita takkan pulang?" tanyanya pelan. Gempa berhenti mondar-mandir lalu duduk di depan Thorn.

"Untuk sementara, kita tak bisa pulang ke dimensi kita. Mungkin jam kuasa Boboiboy sudah rusak," gumam Gempa.

"Jadi, kita mau apa sekarang?" tanya Thorn lagi dengan ekspresi seperti anak kecil tersesat. Gempa meremas lengannya.

"Kita lihat saja dulu. Sekarang, kita harus tunggu hingga Fang tenang agar kita bisa aktifkan Ochobot. Mungkin Ochobot bisa memperbaiki jam kuasa."

Thorn mengangguk patuh. Gempa menepuk kepala Thorn.

"Untuk sekarang, kita tunggu kemunculan elemen lain. Mungkin mereka akan keluar, mungkin juga tidak," ujar Gempa. Thorn tiba-tiba menepuk dahinya, ekspresinya seolah baru saja ingat hal penting.

"Oh ya Kak Gem, tadi Thorn muncul sama Kak Blaze..."

Gempa seperti terkena serangan jantung lagi. Ia langsung mengomel sambil berdiri.

"Kenapa baru saja bilang!"

"Tadi Thorn mau cerita tapi lupa... Kak Blaze sudah lari keluar perpustakaan."

"Aduuh habislah kita semua! Kacau sudah!" jerit Gempa panik sambil berlari keluar perpustakaan. Thorn yang mengikuti Gempa tampak terlalu santai dan tenang dalam situasi ini.

"Memangnya kenapa Kak Gempa panik, 'kan Kak Blaze hanya ingin pergi ke toilet..." gumam Thorn heran. Tapi ia diam saja, takut dimarahi Gempa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

Halooo~ terimakasih pada reviewer chapter lalu yaitu: **Guest, Liliyana M, Elios Finster, Laksmita, Guest, who44, Shaby-chan, flyinglapiz, Aprilia, Lunaria~**

Menjawab pertanyaan seorang reviewer Guest, saya masih mau lanjut cerita ini kok, tapi saya memang perlu masa juga haha, sebab saya sedikit sibuk sekarang. Chapter depan akan ada sedikit kekacauan, jadi bercampur antara humor dan angst. Mungkin akan membuat rollercoaster emosi. Semoga saya bisa meramunya amiin.

Awalnya mau update Aux Armes dulu eh, malah ini... soalnya lebih mudah nulis ini. Selepas update Aux Armes ch 2, saya akan hiatus sebentar untuk fokus ke project lain. Doakan kelancaran usaha saya ya biar cepat update ff ^-^

Silakan tinggalkan kritik, saran, masukan atau komentar untuk menyapa saya!


	3. Menghadang

**Sebelumnya**: Fang menerima kehadiran Gempa dengan enggan dan menyuruhnya agar menyembunyikan diri. Gempa ingin meminta kata sandi pada Fang untuk mengaktifkan Ochobot agar meminta penjelasan, tapi Fang sedang tak bisa diganggu. Thorn dan Blaze lalu muncul saat Gempa berada di perpustakaan tapi Blaze sudah pergi membuat Gempa panik.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter III**

**Menghadang**

**.**

**.**

Blaze berlari di lorong Stasiun TAPOPS tersebut dengan gembira. Ia berhasil pergi setelah mengelabui Thorn, hal yang sangat mudah tentu saja—Blaze berbohong ia ingin ke toilet dan Thorn langsung memercayainya. Kalau seandainya Solar bisa membagi sedikit saja kepandaiannya pada Thorn, ia pasti sadar kalau _power sphera_ tak perlu ke toilet. Mereka tak pernah makan dan minum, takkanlah mereka buang air?

Blaze menahan tawa puas dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari perpustakaan tempatnya muncul bersama Thorn. Lama sekali ia tertidur dalam dimensi jam kuasa dan saatnya ia bermain! Tenaganya sudah terisi penuh, ia siap membebaskan kuasanya sesuka hati, membakar apa saja yang ia mau. Kalau ia mengikuti Thorn dan menemui Gempa, ia pasti dilarang bermain dan harus menurut padanya. Sebagai ketua dari tujuh elemen kuasa, Gempa akan membuat peraturan dan berekspektasi pada semuanya untuk ikut komando. Blaze hanya ingin main sebentar saja, memangnya salah?

Blaze lalu berbelok ke kanan sambil melihat sekeliling. Kalau benar ia berada di TAPOPS, arsitekturnya berubah sekali dari yang dulu mereka tempati. TAPOPS yang sekarang jauh lebih minimalis dan tampak serius. Stasiun TAPOPS dahulu ada banyak dekorasi tak bermanfaat hanya untuk menyenangkan visual saja dengan cipratan warna-warni berbeda. Sekarang saat Blaze berjalan di koridor ini, ia merasa seperti tengah berada di dalam film sains-fiksi—semuanya terlihat steril bak rumah sakit, warnanya serba putih dan berteknologi tinggi yang tak kasat mata. Blaze sampai terkagum-kagum walau matanya agak sakit dengan kontrasnya warna putih cemerlang. Ia sangat, sangat antusias menjelajah "dunia" baru ini!

Sayangnya, Blaze tak sadar bahwa tiap gerak-geriknya direkam kamera pengawas di berbagai sudut yang mengintai dan memperhatikannya. Kamera itu terhubung pada sistem keamanan dan pengenalan wajah—algoritma menyatakan ia tak ada dalam basis data dan mengirim peringatan dini ke anjungan utama tempat Sai dan Shielda berada.

Blaze yang tak sadar apa yang terjadi hanya terus berlari sambil melihat-lihat. Tak lama berselang, ia menemui sebuah pintu besi agak besar yang tertutup rapat. Blaze menengadah hendak mencari papan nama ruangannya, namun kosong tanpa nama. Stasiun TAPOPS yang dahulu selalu ada papan nama pada tiap ruangan. Kalau Blaze ingat lagi, setiap pintu yang ia lewati tadi semuanya tak bertanda, membuat siapapun yang tak hafal denah TAPOPS akan tersesat. Blaze menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kenapa tak ada namanya ini?" tanya Blaze. Ia mengintip ke dalam layar sentuh agak besar di samping pintu. Blaze langsung ingat apa kegunaan _touchscreen_ ini.

"Oh, aku tahu! Pemindai identitas!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Blaze langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya pada layar. Layar itu memindai tangannya dan menunjukkan pesan dialog "Mohon Tunggu" dalam bahasa intergalaksi. Blaze mendengus.

"Ugh, kukira teknologinya canggih, ternyata lebih lamban daripada yang dahulu!" gerutu Blaze.

Namun tanpa disadari tepat setelah Blaze menempelkan tangannya ke layar, sistem langsung mengenalinya sebagai penyusup dan dengan tersembunyi mengirim pesan peringatan mengenai adanya _security breach_. Blaze tak menyadari ini karena layar di depannya tampak biasa saja tanpa pesan dialog kesalahan apapun. Sistem pengamanan ini sengaja dirancang demikian agar tak meresahkan si penyusup dan memudahkan penangkapan secara mengejutkan.

Tanpa tahu proses di balik layar, Blaze dengan santai terus menunggu pintu terbuka. Pesan peringatan keamanan itu dikirimkan ke anjungan utama tempat Sai dan Shielda berada bersama beberapa personel operasi lain. Mereka dengan cepat menangani tanpa ada waktu sedetikpun terbuang.

"Sai, kamera menangkap ada subjek asing, lihat," ujar Shielda.

"Aku lihat," gumam Sai sambil memperhatikan figur Blaze dari layar besar. "Aku seperti mengenalnya..."

Belum selesai Sai dan Shielda meneliti gambar tangkapan kamera, tiba-tiba seorang personel otorisasi bawahan berseru.

"Kapten Sai, Kapten Shielda, telah terdeteksi subjek tanpa identitas di Travos Utara," ujar si personel. Sai dan Shielda menoleh.

"Tempat apa yang ia ingin akses?" tanya Shielda.

"Ruang arsip lama."

Sai dan Shielda bertukar pandang sekilas lalu menatap layar di mana tampak sosok Blaze berlari di sepanjang lajur Travos Utara. Mereka bisa menebak orang yang sama sudah "menyenggol" dua sistem keamanan dengan acuh tak acuhnya. Sai dan Shielda tak pernah menemui penyusup _serampangan_ seperti ini. Seakan-akan ia merasa berhak berada di TAPOPS dan terasa natural berjalan di dalamnya.

Sai kemudian menekan sebuah tombol pada papan ketuk menghubungi divisi ketentaraan.

"Kapten Sai pada Garda 02, terdeteksi subjek tanpa identitas di Travos Utara mencoba akses ruang arsip. Meminta pengiriman personel untuk menetralkan lokasi. _Over_."

"Diterima, Kapten Sai. Garda 02 segera terjun. _Over_."

5 detik kemudian, tampak barisan prajurit TAPOPS berpakaian serba hitam berlari menuju Travos Utara pada kamera-kamera pengawas. Derap langkah mereka hampir tak terdengar, dengan pasti mengepung tempat di mana Blaze berada. Senjata-senjata pelumpuh didekap erat, penuh dengan peluru yang siap ditembakkan. Mereka dengan cepat mengisolir tiap jalan keluar agar Blaze takkan bisa melarikan diri.

Sementara itu, Fang tengah berada di _hanger_ menyibukkan diri dengan mengecek beberapa awak pesawat. Tempat itu sangat sunyi, hampir tak ada personel lain di sana karena memang jam tidur. Fang berada di sana karena sedang berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari insiden kemunculan Gempa dan rasa kalutnya menghadapi sesuatu yang berwujud dan bersuara layaknya temannya yang sudah lama mati. Fang tahu ia sudah dewasa dan ia telah menjadi komandan di TAPOPS menggantikan Koko Ci—ia sudah dilatih mentalnya agar senantiasa berkepala dingin dalam tiap situasi genting seperti apapun. Ia hafal benar rutin pendidikannya, tetapi entah mengapa tetap saja Fang merasa kacau. Ia sungguh tak tahu bagaimana menenangkan gemuruh risau di dadanya. Walaupun buku manual dan pelatihan agen memuat mengenai memutus perasaan dan mengutamakan kemaslahatan TAPOPS serta misi ketika menemui _conflict of interest, _ doktrinisasi yang selalu tertancap keras dalam benaknya bertabrakan dengan rasa dukanya yang masih belum usai. Fang tahu ia patut menahan diri dan dengan tenang mengambil keputusan, Fang hanya perlu waktu sesaat saja. Ia bukan Kaizo, ia lebih lemah hatinya dan memerlukan masa lebih lama untuk pulih.

Fang mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, matanya terus memandang kelebatan informasi mengenai informasi armadanya. Tulisan-tulisan itu tampak menjemukan dan semakin membuatnya merenung.

Fang melepas kacamatanya dan memijat pelan keningnya. Ia lalu berusaha membungkam kebisingan alam pikirannya. Dengan rutin yang terlalu familiar ia jalani, Fang lalu memotong haru-biru di dadanya dan segera menyibukkan otaknya pada susunan laporan itu. Perasaan akan dibungkam dengan logika, dan Fang kerap melakukannya. Ia bisa melakukannya kali ini.

Sayangnya, saat Fang berusaha fokus membaca laporan yang telah ia baca berulang kali itu, tiba-tiba ia mendapat transmisi yang dihantarkan Shielda dari anjungan utama. Fang segera menekan opsi terima dan membaca pesan singkat itu.

["Komandan, ada penyusup di Travos Utara, di ruang arsip. Garda 02 telah dikirimkan."]

Sontak Fang menegang dan segera berjalan kembali ke ruang kontrol utama. Kata "penyusup" pada laporan Shielda membuat pikiran Fang langsung menuju kepada kehadiran Gempa. Pasti ia tidak mematuhi perintah Fang agar bersembunyi. Seharusnya Gempa bersifat tidak ceroboh dan penuh perhitungan, bukan? Kenapa bisa ia melanggar sistem keamanan secepat ini?

Untungnya sekarang adalah jam tidur sebagian besar personel. Hanya ada Sai dan Shielda serta dua orang personel bawahan mereka di anjungan utama jadi sakso mata lebih sedikit dan semakin mudah disembunyikan.

Sambil berderap pergi, Fang menimbang-nimbang memberitahu si kembar mengenai rusaknya jam kuasa Boboiboy. Sai dan Shielda juga kawan dekat Boboiboy semasa ia hidup, mereka ada hak untuk mengetahui ini. Lagipula, cepat atau lamban Sai dan Shielda akan tahu juga. Tak mungkin bisa Fang sembunyikan terus-menerus bukan? Setidaknya biarlah menjadi rahasia antara mereka bertiga agar mereka bisa memecahkan persoalan pelik ini. Mereka harus pandai-pandai menutupinya—sebab jika dewan komisaris mengendus ini, mereka akan memiliki lebih banyak alasan untuk menghancurkan _power sphera_ dan jam kuasa milik Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Fang tak mau menambah daftar panjang argumen yang memberatkan pembelaannya nanti.

Fang menghela nafas lelah. Ia lalu mengirim pesan.

["Sai, kau pergilah tahan si penyusup dan ajak Shielda. Bawa ke ruang steril. Saat kalian menemui si tahanan, kalian pura-pura tak mengenalinya. Dewan komisaris bisa menganggap kita berkomplot pada musuh."]

Setelah mengirim pesan, Fang pun meneruskan derap kakinya menuju area tersebut. Ia berdoa semoga saja tak terjadi kekacauan lebih panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah keluar dari perpustakaan, Gempa berlari di koridor TAPOPS dengan was-was diikuti Thorn. Mereka berdua menyamar memakai seragam petugas kebersihan yang sengaja Gempa curi dari gudang peralatan. Awalnya Gempa khawatir dengan banyaknya kamera pengawas di berbagai sudut, tapi untungnya ia melihat seorang alien Mop dan memukulnya hingga pingsan lalu mengambil seragamnya. Gempa merasa sangat bersalah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak mau dikenali dan mendapat masalah baru.

"Aduuuh, Kak Gem, sesak," keluh Thorn dari balik topeng alien Mop buatan Gempa. Wajar saja ia sesak, Gempa membentuk topeng dan patung alien Mop dari tanah keras. Mereka seperti tengah memeragakan _ondel-ondel_.

"Sabar, kita harus cari dahulu di mana Blaze," jawab Gempa dari balik patung samarannya. Thorn tampak kecewa tapi ia tahan saja.

"Tadi Blaze beritahu kau dia mau ke mana?" tanya Gempa. Thorn tampak mengingat-ingat.

"Ummm kalau tak salah, pergi ke toilet," jawab Thorn agak ragu. Gempa heran.

"Buat apa ia ke toilet?"

"Mau pipis mungkin?" jawab Thorn bingung. Gempa menahan rasa gemas. Ia lalu berbelok ke arah kanan.

"Kita tak perlu makan dan minum, kenapa kita bisa pipis!" ujar Gempa, agak jengkel. "Kau ini mau saja dibohongi—"

Perkataan Gempa terhenti saat ia melihat sepasukan TAPOPS sedang mengepung Blaze. Gempa cepat-cepat menarik Thorn agar bersembunyi di balik dinding, mengobservasi situasi. Blaze tampak berang sekali melihat pasukan TAPOPS hendak menangkapnya dan membawanya ke ruang karantina.

"Kalian pikir aku mau saja ikut kalian?!" seru Blaze. Tangannya meraih cakram kembar yang tersemat di ikat pinggangnya. "Jaga kalian!" ancamnya. Kedua cakram itu terbakar api yang cukup besar.

Ketua grup prajurit tersebut segera memberi gestur dua jari, seketika itu semua personel serempak mengangkat senjatanya dan mengarahkannya pada Blaze.

"Kami lebih suka Anda koperatif."

Blaze menjawabnya dengan lemparan cakram berapi. Kobarannya tampak membesar dan cakram itu bersiap menghantam siapapun yang ada di depannya. Prajurit TAPOPS pun menarik pelatuk senjata mereka dan memberondongkan peluru ke arah Blaze—jumlah mereka lebih banyak, Blaze pasti akan habis terkena tembakan mereka.

Gempa hampir saja mengeluarkan Tanah Pelindung hingga tiba-tiba sebuah benda besar melesat sangat cepat menumbangkan dua cakram berapi sekaligus menangkal semua peluru yang hendak menghujam Blaze. Benda itu lalu terbang kembali pada tangan si empunya yang menunggu. Gempa familiar dengan benda itu, itu adalah milik—

"Berhenti menembak," ujar Sai, alisnya berkerut. Tangannya terulur setelah menangkap topi perisainya tadi, ia berdiri agak jauh dari tempat kejadian tersebut. Gempa sangat terkejut sekaligus lega yang muncul adalah orang yang mereka kenali—namun Gempa memilih diam di tempat sampai situasi terkendali. Ia tak mau memperumit masalah.

Tidak seperti Gempa yang penuh perhitungan, Blaze gembira melihat kawan lamanya itu. Dia melambai dengan antusias, hilang sudah kemarahannya tadi. Tabiat lekas terpancing namun lekas senangnya benar-benar jelas terlihat.

"Saaai! Apa kabar?! Aku mencari-cari teman di sini, tak tahunya aku diserang dan dipaksa ikut oleh orang-orang ini!" seru Blaze sambil berlari menghampiri Sai di ujung koridor. "Woah! Keren sekali baju zirah barumu ini, sangat beda dengan yang dulu! Aku juga mau satu setel boleh?" ujar Blaze dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Menanggapi ocehan Blaze, Sai mengerutkan kening dan ia tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan keberadaan Blaze yang pasti sangat mengherankan. Gempa tak mengerti mengapa Sai bereaksi biasa saja sementara Fang bereaksi terpukul melihat mereka. Bukankah para elemental berwujud sama dengan Boboiboy yang sudah mati itu? Apakah Sai tidak marah seperti Fang?

Gempa tidaklah heran sendiri, pasukan Garda 02 juga menontoni interaksi familiar antara Sai dan Blaze. Para anggota garda agak skeptis dan setengah tak percaya kapten mereka mengenal pembuat onar ini.

"Kapten Sai?" panggil ketua Garda 02. "Apa perintah Anda selanjutnya?"

Sai menghela nafas lelah, padahal ia tadi mau berpura-pura tak mengenal Blaze tapi tak jadi akibat tingkah Blaze sendiri. Sai lalu mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf kalian sudah direpotkan. Bubarkan barisan, dari sini biar aku yang tangani."

"Dimengerti, Kapten," ujar sang ketua dengan patuh. Ia lalu memberikan gestur sunyi pada bawahannya dan mereka pergi dengan tertib dan beratur. Suara langkah kaki mereka hampir tak terdengar, Gempa pikir mereka benar-benar pasukan elit dan jauh berbeda dengan prajurit keamanan TAPOPS dahulu. TAPOPS di bawah Fang sebagai komandan sudah jauh berkembang. Lebih profesional dan lebih maju, namun juga lebih menakutkan.

Setelah semua para pasukan pergi, Blaze hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tak jadi ketika melihat Sai dengan raut serius. Ia lalu berkata.

"Ada banyak pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab, tapi jangan di sini," ujarnya. "Begitu melihatmu, aku langsung meminta Shielda agar mengusir dua personel _operator_ di ruang kontrol dan menghapus rekaman kamera. Kau ikut aku ke ruangan yang aku tunjuk, jangan membantah. Shielda akan bergabung dengan kita setelah pekerjaannya selesai."

"Kenapa?" tantang Blaze. Sai menggeretakkan giginya.

"Dengar, ini juga menyangkut kemaslahatanmu dan semua orang. Jadi, ikut saja aku ke ruang steril."

Sai menatap tajam ke arah Blaze lalu memberikan gestur agar Blaze mengikutinya. Dengan mendengus sebal, Blaze menurut dan mengikuti ke mana Sai melangkah.

Sementara itu, Gempa masih berdiri bersembunyi di balik dinding—dan setelah melihat perkembangan kejadian, ia memutuskan untuk membuntuti Sai serta Blaze. Gempa sedikit curiga pada Sai—walau ia dahulu berteman baik dengan almarhum Boboiboy tapi para elemental bukanlah Boboiboy. Karena itu Gempa agak skeptis pada Sai karena boleh jadi perlakuannya akan berbeda pula. Sai adalah anggota pasukan TAPOPS yang berdedikasi tinggi, jika ia rasa keberadaan Gempa, Blaze dan Thorn adalah ancaman bagi keamanan dan stabilitas, Sai pasti akan memusnahkan gangguan ini. Itu adalah wajar dan harus ia laksanakan. Dahulu Gempa mengenal siapa Sai—rekan yang baik dan senang bercanda—Sai yang dahulu takkan mempermasalahkan jam kuasa yang rusak. Namun sekarang telah lewat 250 tahun semenjak Gempa terakhir melihat pemuda itu dan Gempa tak yakin ia masih orang yang sama. Maka, ia putuskan untuk membuntuti Sai dan Blaze, memastikan agar tak ada perkara tak terduga lain.

Dengan jantung berdebar, Gempa lalu menoleh ke arah Thorn yang sejak tadi ikut mengintip bersamanya tetapi ternyata Thorn sudah hilang tanpa bekas. Gempa berseru kesal.

"Astaga! Apa tak cukup rumit situasi ini?" omel Gempa. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Sai dan Blaze yang kian menjauh. Gempa tahu jika ia tak mengikutinya sekarang, ia pasti kehilangan jejak dan takkan tahu Blaze dibawa ke mana. Namun perkara yang sangat genting terjadi—Thorn hilang dan ia adalah elemen terceroboh. Membiarkan Thorn sendirian tanpa supervisi itu sama berbahayanya dengan membiarkan bayi mengendarai mobil.

Berpikir cepat, Gempa lalu memutuskan mencari Thorn saja. Setidaknya Blaze bersama Sai, orang yang mereka pernah berteman. Gempa harap Sai masih seperti yang dahulu dan tidak memutuskan untuk mencelakai Blaze atau memenjarakannya. Pertarungan sengit seperti di Planet Volkania dahulu boleh jadi akan berulang kembali.

Dengan bersungut-sungut, Gempa berlari menyusuri koridor serba putih licin itu mencari Thorn yang seenaknya menghilang tanpa pamit. Thorn benar-benar keterlaluan, kalau bertemu nanti akan ia jewer telinganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thorn sebenarnya hanya ingin mengecek sudut koridor yang agak gelap itu ketika terjadi keributan antara Garda 02, Blaze dan Sai. Ia melihat ada pintu putih agak terbuka menuju sebuah ruangan gelap. Mungkin itu gudang kebersihan sebab hanya pintu itu saja yang tak dikunci dengan identitas dan sandi, seolah siapapun boleh keluar-masuk. Yang membuat Thorn tertarik untuk mendekatinya adalah sebuah benda familiar tampak samar di antara kegelapan pekat namun sekejap mata ada tangan yang mengambilnya. Thorn tak paham mengapa ada orang yang mau berdiam di tempat gelap tanpa cahaya, kalau ia pasti sudah takut!

Dengan sedikit antusias, Thorn lalu menoleh ke arah Gempa yang masih serius memerhatikan jalannya konfrontasi Blaze, maka Thorn memutuskan untuk melihat sendiri ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Gempa takkan mau diganggu lagipula jika sudah selesai menengok, Thorn akan melapor pada Gempa tentang penemuannya.

Thorn yang masih memakai patung alien Mop lalu berbelok menyusuri koridor pendek tersebut dan berhenti di depan pintu itu. Tanpa memikirkan keselamatan dirinya, Thorn membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan tiba-tiba ia ditarik dengan kasar ke dalam ruangan gelap. Thorn hendak menjerit meminta tolong Gempa, namun sayangnya pintu telah ditutup rapat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bersamaan dengan perginya Sai bersama Blaze ke ruang steril, Fang belum tiba di koridor Travos Utara. Ia masih mengira Gempa yang ditahan karena ia tak tahu-menahu mengenai kemunculan Blaze dan Thorn. Belum habis kekhawatirannya pada masalah ini, Shielda dari ruang kontrol utama tiba-tiba mengirimkan transmisi pada Fang. Dengan agak terganggu, Fang menekan tombol terima pada komunikatornya.

"Ada apa, Shielda?"

"Komandan, Kapten Sai sudah menahan subjek ke Travos Timur, ruang steril nomor 01," ujar Shielda. Ia lalu menelan ludahnya. "Mungkin Komandan mengenali siapa dia," tambah Shielda dengan suara ragu-ragu.

Fang agak meringis. Sai dan Shielda memang belum tahu mengenai Gempa yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah ratusan tahun tertidur di jam kuasa. Tapi Fang juga tak tahu kalau Sai dan Shielda menahan Blaze, bukan Gempa.

"Aku segera ke sana ruang steril. Kau datanglah juga, ada sesuatu yang harus kita semua bicarakan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thorn merasakan sebuah tangan menggengam kuat lengannya. Ia berontak berusaha melepaskan diri namun tenaganya tak sekuat penyerangnya, ditambah lagi ruangannya begitu gelap. Thorn tak bisa melihat wujud mereka dan ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Ia tak pernah merasa setakut ini!

Tiba-tiba, Thorn merasakan sensasi seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum hingga rasanya menghujam jantungnya pula. Refleks, Thorn menjerit kesakitan bercampur panik. Suara tangisannya membuat penyerangnya tertegun sebentar.

"Kenapa suaranya familiar?" gumam seseorang.

"Kebetulan saja, yang datang ini alien Mop," gerutu seorang lagi yang lebih dekat. Thorn baru ingat ia masih memakai patung alien Mop kreasi Gempa agar tak ketahuan. Seharusnya dia bisa berakting seperti alien Mop juga agar identitasnya selamat! Kalau sampai mereka membongkar penyamaran Thorn, habislah ia.

"Tunggu, aku cari saklar lampu dahulu," ujar suara seseorang lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, cahaya terang menyinari ruangan itu. Thorn harus memicingkan mata karena silaunya menusuk matanya, ia berkedip-kedip sebentar. Tak lama kemudian ia dapat melihat sekelilingnya dengan jelas.

Thorn berada di sebuah gudang berisi alat-alat kebersihan yang berjajar dengan agak berantakan. Sebuah rak besar berisi berbotol-botol cairan antiseptik pembersih tersusun rapi. Thorn dengan agak takut memandang dua penyerangnya—dan matanya membola terkejut.

"Kak Hali! Kak Taufan!"

Kedua sosok berpakaian serba hitam-merah dan biru-putih itu tampak heran bercampur kaget ada alien Mop memanggil mereka "kakak" dan tahu nama mereka pula. Curiga sekaligus merasa terancam, Halilintar mengepalkan tinjunya, percikan listrik merah mulai muncul. Tangan satunya masih mencengkram kuat lengan Thorn. Pantas saja Thorn merasa sakit, rupanya Halilintar menyetrumnya tadi dan sekarang ia bersiap akan menyetrum Thorn lagi.

"Dari mana kau tahu nama kami!" ancam Halilintar dengan wajah garang. Ketakutan, Thorn cepat-cepat mencabut topeng alien Mop dari kepalanya. Halilintar dan Taufan terkejut melihatnya.

"Thorn?" panggil Taufan setengah tak percaya, setengah gembira. "Astaga, ternyata kau! Kau juga terdampar di sini?"

Melihat siapa di balik samaran, Halilintar segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Thorn sementara Thorn fokus pada pertanyaan Taufan. Ia kemudian menanggalkan semua samaran aliennya, Thorn lega sekali bisa terbebas dari patung berat dan sesak itu.

"Iya, tadi Thorn bersama dengan Kak Gem. Kak Blaze juga ada," jawab Thorn. "Aduh, sakit juga listrik Kak Hali," kata Thorn sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang memerah. Halilintar salah tingkah, ia membenarkan lidah topinya seolah ia tak nyaman sudah menyakiti temannya sendiri.

"Maaf tadi aku terlalu kasar," gumam Halilintar dengan wajah memerah akibat kealpaannya. Thorn membalasnya dengan cengiran polos seolah cederanya itu perkara remeh.

Sementara itu, Taufan tampak berpikir.

"Thorn, kau berkata tadi kau bersama Gempa dan Blaze? Di mana mereka sekarang?" tanya Taufan. "Lalu di mana Ice dan Solar?"

"Tadi Kak Gem ada di luar menontoni Kak Blaze sedang berkelahi dengan tentara," jawab Thorn. Halilintar dan Taufan terperanjat.

"Mereka bertarung dengan tentara?"

"Ayo, kita bela mereka!" geram Halilintar sambil berlari keluar bersama Taufan. Tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, mereka meninggalkan Thorn yang bersusah-payah mengejar lari kedua "kakak"-nya yang sangat cepat tersebut.

Halilintar melesat keluar koridor melintasi Travos Utara namun kosong tanpa satu jiwa sekalipun. Taufan pun terbang dengan cepat memeriksa isi lorong lain namun tak ada tanda-tanda perkelahian. Sunyi, senyap. Hanya ada dinding-dinding putih berkilau yang memantulkan cahaya. Bahkan tak ada suara ribut pertempuran sama sekali, membuat mereka menyangsikan cerita Thorn. Namun mereka tahu walau Thorn agak pelik di kepalanya tapi ia bukanlah pendusta.

Setelah puas berkelabatan ke sana-ke mari memeriksa kebenaran kisah Thorn, Halilintar dan Taufan kembali ke lorong Travos Utara menemui Thorn yang sedang duduk menunggu kedua "kakak"-nya sambil memainkan daun _clover_ berkelopak empat. Wajahnya yang tadinya tampak jemu langsung berubah ceria ketika melihat Halilintar dan Taufan kembali. Ia berdiri menyongsong kedatangan kedua elemental tersebut.

"Aku tak menemukan Gempa atau Blaze," ujar Taufan sambil bertemu pandang dengan Halilintar yang mengangguk. "Kau yakin tadi ada Gempa dan Blaze?"

"Memang Kak Gem dan Kak Blaze," ujar Thorn. "Tadi ada, tapi sekarang sudah tak ada."

"Mungkin mereka sudah dilumpuhkan dan ditangkap," terka Halilintar.

Mendengar prasangka terburuk Halilintar, raut wajah Thorn berubah drastis dan ia mulai menangis karena mengkhawatirkan nasib Gempa dan Blaze. Tak sampai hati melihatnya, Taufan cepat-cepat menghampiri Thorn dan berusaha menghibur.

"Sudah, sudah, tenang. Halilintar hanya salah ucap, iya 'kan?" ujar Taufan sambil melotot tak senang ke arah Halilintar yang memutar bola matanya. "Nanti kita temukan mereka, ya?" ujar Taufan sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengusap pundak Thorn. Thorn mengangguk seraya menyeka air matanya.

"Kalau begitu adanya, mengapa kamu memisahkan diri dari Gempa?" tanya Halilintar lagi sambil melipat tangannya ke dada. "Bersama Gempa kau lebih aman. Sekarang kita semua jadi terpencar di tempat asing seperti ini."

"Tadi Thorn melihat tangan Kak Taufan mengambil papan seluncur di gudang, jadi Thorn datangi saja," jawabnya. "Kenapa Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan ada di gudang?"

Halilintar dan Taufan bertemu pandang. Alis Halilintar tampak berkerut dan Taufan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja "pop!" kami muncul di tempat gelap seperti itu. Halilintar tadi sampai panik, takut ada hant—ADUH!"

Tampak kepalan tangan Halilintar yang dipenuhi bunga listrik memukul punggung Taufan sambil menyetrumnya. Taufan menjauh sambil meringis kesakitan, ia mengusap-usap daerah bekas pukulan Halilintar.

"Cerita yang penting saja, tak perlu bumbu!" tukas Halilintar marah. Taufan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana kau bisa di sini? Di mana Solar dan Ice?" tanya Taufan. Thorn mengerutkan alisnya, namun entah mengapa ekspresinya tak bisa seram seperti saat Halilintar mengerutkan alis. Thorn malah tampak seperti kelinci yang terlampau serius.

"Thorn dan Kak Blaze muncul di perpustakaan. Tiba-tiba saja kami ada di sana," ujarnya. Ia lalu menunduk muram. "Solar dan Kak Ice, Thorn tak tahu."

Halilintar dan Taufan mahfum. Mungkin mereka belum muncul dan mereka bisa muncul di mana saja dan dalam situasi apapun. Boleh jadi Solar tiba-tiba muncul di atas toilet, boleh jadi Ice tiba-tiba muncul di tempat yang kecil sekali hingga ia terjepit tak bisa keluar. Walau begitu, yang masih menjadi pertanyaan besar pada benak Taufan dan Halilintar adalah mengapa mereka tiba-tiba saja keluar dari jam kuasa tanpa pemanggilan? Boboiboy sudah wafat dan mereka semua mengira akan tertidur selamanya dalam dimensi jam kuasa, entah hingga kapan. Mungkin hingga mendapat tuan baru, mungkin hingga semesta berganti. Yang pasti mereka harus menunggu karena mereka bukanlah makhluk hidup. Mereka hanyalah _power sphera_, mesin tempur yang dikumpulkan Retak'ka ratusan tahun terdahulu. Tak ada hak bagi mereka bertujuh untuk berjalan-jalan di luar jam kuasa menikmati hidup dan seenaknya meminjam wajah Boboiboy. Mereka hanya benda mati, tak kurang dan tak lebih. Bila sampai waktunya mereka tak bisa dimanfaatkan lagi, mereka semua patut dihancurkan.

Ini normal.

Thorn memandangi kedua "kakak"-nya yang tiba-tiba muram tak bersua. Ia pikir ia sudah salah bicara saat mengatakan ia tak tahu di mana Solar dan Ice. Thorn segera berusaha memperbaiki kekeliruannya.

"Ta-tapi nanti Thorn cari mereka sampai dapat!" katanya. "Thorn janji!"

Taufan tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Thorn yang tertutupi topi.

"Tak apa, kita cari sama-sama, oke?" ujarnya. "Kalau bertiga, lebih cepat!"

Thorn baru saja hendak menjawab saat ia melihat sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kak, hidung Kakak kenapa?" tanya Thorn, cemas. Taufan segera menyentuh hidungnya dan ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah melekat di jemarinya. Taufan menatap jarinya dengan horor.

"Darah?" ujar Halilintar, tak mengerti. "Kau terbentur tadi?"

"Aku tak terbentur," mangkir Taufan, masih memandangi jemarinya yang dibasahi darah. "Mungkin aku hanya tak tahan melihat wajah Thorn yang imut," tambah Taufan sambil bercanda. Halilintar tampak tak suka dengan guyonan salah tempat itu.

"Ini bukan pertanda bagus," kata Halilintar. "Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan jam kuasa."

Taufan lalu menyeka darahnya dengan lengan jaketnya. Untung saja darahnya tak terlampau banyak jadi ia takkan berjalan dengan baju kuyup. Usai mengelap habis darahnya, Taufan melemparkan cengiran lebar. Halilintar lalu berjalan ke arah Travos Timur.

"Ayo, kita susuri satu per satu koridor ini, kita cari di mana Gempa dan Blaze," ajaknya.

Namun baru saja Halilintar berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba ia ambruk saat ia merasakan sensasi menyakitkan seolah dadanya ditombak. Halilintar jatuh tersungkur di lantai seraya memegang jantungnya, Taufan dan Thorn sontak berlutut menghampirinya.

"Halilintar! Kau kenapa?" tanya Taufan. Halilintar tak menjawab, matanya terpejam menahan rasa sakit yang seolah merobeknya dari dalam. Ia mengerang kesakitan seraya meremas kuat daerah jantung. Thorn menaruh kepala Halilintar di pangkuannya.

"Aduh, kita harus ke dokter Kak Taufan!" seru Thorn.

"Bagaimana bisa? Anatomi kita bukan manusia," sanggah Taufan, frustasi. "Kau penyembuh 'kan Thorn? Coba sembuhkan Halilintar!"

Belum sempat Thorn mengeluarkan kuasanya, Halilintar langsung duduk dan menyemburkan darah banyak sekali. Thorn dan Taufan hingga terkena cipratan darahnya, namun keterkejutan mereka membuat mereka tak menghiraukan itu.

"Hali!"

"Kak Hali!"

Tanpa memerdulikan panggilan keduanya, Halilintar merunduk di lantai lalu terbatuk-batuk dengan keras sekali hingga mengeluarkan gumpalan-gumpalan darah berwarna hitam. Kian lama Halilintar batuk, semakin banyak pula gumpalan darah keluar dari mulutnya. Tercipta genangan merah menghitam di sana layaknya danau kecil. Thorn menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dada Halilintar untuk menyembuhkan, namun tetap tak menghentikan derai muntah darah yang kian menderas. Baju dan celana mereka sudah basah kuyup bermandikan darah namun Halilintar belum berhenti menguras darahnya hingga kulitnya pucat sekali seperti dinding koridor ini.

Tak lama berselang setelah pendarahan hebat, Halilintar lalu jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Thorn mendekapnya sambil menangis histeris, ia terus berusaha menyembuhkan Halilintar namun sia-sia. Taufan menatap ngeri genangan darah yang membanjiri tempat itu seolah berada di rumah penyembelihan. Ia merasakan firasat sangat buruk mengenai ini.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**A/N**

Terimakasih kepada reviewer chapter lalu yaitu **Chanderione - Elios Finster - Acsis - V - Seorang Manusia - syafa3121 - Indrikyu - zsovia055 - Aprilia - RNE **kata-kata kalian semua membuat saya semangat menulis! Terimakasih~

Dan terimakasih juga bagi yang fave dan follow~ maafkan saya kalau **Selendang Merah** harus ditunda dulu. Ada sedikit masalah, tapi insya Allah tak lama lagi saya bisa lanjutin lagi menulisnya.

Eh ya, maaf juga kalau chap ini jelek, maaf banget ya. Dan bagi yang penasaran sama akhir dari ff ini, akhirnya akan angst. Ok. Angst banget sampai nyesek. Saya buat rencananya juga ikut nyesek... rencana saya sih ini tamat kurang dari 10 chapter.

Kaizo chapter depan insya Allah akan muncul. Kalau gak, chapter depannya lagi. Dia bakalan punya peran cukup penting.

Silakan review jika ada kritik/saran, tanggapan atau komentar kalian tentang chapter ini. Sampai jumpa~


	4. Kritis

**Sebelumnya**: Blaze ditahan oleh Sai dan dibawa ke ruang steril. Gempa mencari Thorn yang hilang. Tanpa sengaja Thorn bertemu dengan Halilintar dan Taufan di gudang. Ketika mencari di mana Gempa dan Blaze, hidung Taufan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Namun tak lama kemudian, Halilintar memuntahkan darah banyak sekali.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter IV**

**Kritis**

**.**

**.**

Solar membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia lalu menyapu pandangannya pada sekeliling.

Ruangannya cukup gelap dengan langit-langit bernuansa putih polos, cahaya redup dari lampu kecil indikator yang menempel di dinding tak cukup terang untuk melihat banyak hal namun Solar dapat menerka interior ruangan ini. Ia lalu bangkit dari posisi berbaring agar bisa dengan tepat mengobservasi di mana ia berada.

Solar menatap tempatnya duduk—sebuah meja putih panjang licin. Ada kursi-kursi yang tersusun sepanjang lajur meja ini. Solar seperti terduduk di meja panjang khas kafetaria. Ia lalu menyapu pandangan ke lingkungannya. Banyak sekali meja panjang seperti yang di duduki Solar, berbaris rapi dengan kursi-kursi yang berderetan simetris. Entah ini benar kafetaria atau ruang belajar yang besar.

Solar lalu turun dari meja itu, terdengar bunyi debam halus pada lantai putih nan licin. Ruangan ini masih terlalu gelap, namun Solar tak ingin menggunakan kuasa cahayanya. Ia tak tahu ia berada di mana sekarang dan kenapa ia berada di luar jam kuasa. Siapapun yang mengaktifkan jam kuasa, entah mengapa orang itu tak ada di sini. Misteri aneh ini akan menjadi teka-teki yang merangsang otak cerdasnya, namun untuk sekarang ia harus tahu dahulu ia berada di mana.

Solar berjalan dengan waspada menyusuri deretan meja panjang dan bangku. Bunyi sepatunya menggesek halus lantai putih itu, sehalus gesekan pasir. Solar menajamkan pendengarannya untuk menangkap bunyi apapun agar ia tahu sedang di mana ia, tapi tak ada apapun. Benar-benar sepi, tanpa suara apapun dan siapapun.

Otaknya berputar mencari jalan untuk memecah situasi stagnan ini. Solar lalu mengedarkan pandangan pada tiap sudut gelap ruangan luas itu, ia berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya. Dari kejauhan, Solar samar-samar melihat sebuah panel pintu otomatis yang dibuka dengan sandi—Solar bisa saja dengan jentikan jari menghancurkan panel itu, tapi ia tak ingin gegabah dan justru malah memperumit keadaan. Sistem keamanan pasti akan memperingatkan semua orang lalu ia akan diburu personel keamanan. Lebih baik ia cari jalan keluar lain.

Setengah enggan, Solar melepaskan pandangannya dari pintu dan kemudian menoleh ke sudut ruangan lain. Bulu romanya meremang saat ia baru saja menyadari ada sesosok wujud tengah berdiri mengamatinya semenjak tadi. Wujud itu berdiri di pojok yang gelap. Solar terkejut bercampur waspada, seluruh ototnya menegang dan jemari tangannya mulai memanas dengan kuasa sinar yang siap ditembakkan. Solar balas menatap sosok itu dan menunggu apa yang akan ia lakukan, namun sosok itu tampak tenang-tenang saja dengan kehadiran Solar

Sepuluh detik berlalu dengan merangkak lamban, sosok itu masih santai berdiri di sudut gelap seperti menunggu sesuatu. Tak sabar, Solar akhirnya memecah kesunyian.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Solar. "Kau yang mengeluarkan aku dari jam kuasa?"

Sosok itu lalu berdiri dengan tegak.

"Oh, kukira kita akan terus saling pandang entah sampai kapan," ujar sosok itu. Solar terkesiap saat mendengar suara orang itu, ia lalu menjulurkan jemarinya—muncul seberkas sinar terang bak lampu pijar mengusir kegelapan. Dengan jelas, Solar bisa melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Ice!" seru Solar agak heran. "Mengapa kau diam saja saat kau tahu ini aku? Kukira kau musuh tadi."

Manifestasi elemen es dan air itu hanya mengedikkan bahu. Di tangannya ada _cone_ dengan es krim jumbo berwarna-warni, entah apa rasanya. Ia mengecap kudapan dingin itu sambil tersenyum santai, kakinya melangkah mendekati tempat Solar berdiri.

"Aku hanya menunggumu menyapaku duluan, mulutku sedang digunakan tadi," ujarnya. Ice lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat Solar berdiri. Dengan tenang, Ice kembali menikmati es itu.

Melihat betapa santainya Ice pada situasi sangat membingungkan, Solar hanya menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk ganti topik.

"Kau juga terdampar di sini?" tanyanya. Ice menjilat bibirnya yang kena es dan mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku terbangun di lantai dan melihat kau terbaring pingsan di atas meja, jadi aku jalan-jalan dahulu. Beruntung aku menemui dapur dan mesin pembuat es krim," kata Ice. Ia menyodorkan _cone_ di tangannya. "Kau mau coba? Enak."

"Tidak, terimakasih," tolak Solar. Ia lalu memangku dagunya. "Berarti, tidak ada yang memanggil kita. Kita keluar sendiri. Pertanyaannya adalah, mengapa kita di sini?"

Ice mengedikkan bahu sambil mengigit _cone_ es krimnya.

"Kau tahu mungkin elemen yang lain juga keluar," kata Ice. Solar mengibaskan tangannya di udara seolah ia menepis ucapan Ice.

"Bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan, tapi jam kuasa Boboiboy. Seingatku, itu dijaga Fang. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada jam kuasa?" gumam Solar. Benaknya dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kian berkembang biak tak terkendali. Terakhir kali mereka lepas dari jam kuasa adalah ketika Retak'ka menghisap kuasa elemental, itupun mereka memang dipaksa keluar, bukan keluar sendiri seperti ini. Situasi yang sangat mirip namun tidak sama sekali. Ini lebih rumit dan dipenuhi oleh kabut misteri yang terlalu tebal.

"Dapat ide?" tanya Ice membuyarkan renungan Solar. Sang elemen matahari menoleh, Ice tampak duduk tenang dengan ekspresi sedikit penasaran.

"Entahlah, terlalu awal mengambil kesimpulan. Tapi jika kita keluar sendiri seperti ini, menandakan jam kuasa Boboiboy mulai hancur dimensinya. Seharusnya, jika dimensi kita mulai musnah, kita ikut terkubur dan musnah bersama jam kuasa. Tetapi kita malah keluar semua."

"Kita harus tanya Ochobot," usul Ice.

"Aku juga pikir begitu," gumam Solar. "Aku khawatir wujud kita tak bisa bertahan lama."

Ice mengangkat alisnya, mata birunya menatap Solar penuh tanya. Solar menghela nafas.

"Dengar, kita berwujud seperti Boboiboy karena dialah yang memanggil kita, dialah pemilik kita. Kita keluar dari jam kuasa memakai tenaga dan energi Boboiboy serta jam kuasa. Boboiboy sudah mati, kalau begitu sekarang kita bisa bergerak dengan tenaga siapa? Di mana jam kuasanya?" cecar Solar, kritis. Ice tampak terperanjat sedikit.

"Benar juga, dengan tenaga apa kita keluar dan bergerak?" komentar Ice, ucapan Solar tadi membuat otaknya ikut berpikir juga. Solar lantas melipat tangannya ke dada.

"Aku mencurigai kita bisa keluar karena Retak'ka pernah menjebol dimensi jam kuasa dan menghisap kita—membuat dimensi jam kuasa lebih rapuh. Tapi mengenai darimana sumber tenaga kita, harus segera kita ketahui sebelum kita binasa."

Wajah Solar tampak sangat serius, membuat Ice ikut merasa cemas. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi, Solar lalu beranjak pergi.

"Ayo kita keluar dan cari petunjuk," ujarnya sambil berjalan tanpa menunggu Ice. Dengan segera, Ice lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengejar Solar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini sangat menarik."

Sai berdiri di depan Blaze yang duduk di kursi putih logam. Ada meja logam putih yang halus dan dingin di antara mereka, seolah garis pembatas. Ruangan steril itu terang-benderang dengan warna putih susu layaknya laboratorium, samar terendus bau udara buatan dan hembusan angin sejuk. Blaze mulai merasa ia berada di ruang operasi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini?" tanya Sai.

"Tak tahu," jawab Blaze sekenanya. "Omong-omong Sai, aku mau keluar. Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini, aku bukan tahanan!"

Blaze tampak tak sabar. Sai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu karena kau tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mengusik keamanan, aku harus menahanmu sesuai protokol," ujar Sai. "Aku ulangi lagi, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku tak tahu, tiba-tiba saja aku di perpustakaan bersama Gempa dan Thorn."

"Tunggu, kau tak sendirian?" tanya Sai, terperanjat. "Di mana yang lainnya?"

Belum sempat Blaze membuka mulut, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi 'piiip' tanda transmisi datang. Nadanya sedikit berbeda, menandakan si pengirim ingin si penerima segera membacanya. Sai mengangkat dua jarinya pada Blaze sebagai isyarat menunggu dan ia lalu mengetuk layar komunikatornya. Tertera notifikasi transmisi dari Shielda. Sai mengerinyit, seharusnya Shielda dan Komandan Fang sudah hadir bersamanya menginterogasi Blaze, bukannya buang waktu dan mengirim transmisi lagi.

Sai lantas membaca hantaran itu dengan agak skeptis.

["Sai, personel pengawas melaporkan mereka menemui tiga orang yang tak asing lagi. Komandan Fang ada bersamaku, ia perintahkan bawa tahananmu dan berkumpul di ruang medis."]

Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ada apa lagi? Berdasarkan cerita Blaze, mungkin "tiga orang tak asing lagi" dalam transmisi Shielda adalah Gempa dan Thorn. Tapi siapa satu orang sisanya? Sai bisa menebak mungkin elemen lain pula. Kepalanya mulai pening, sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi?

"Oke, kita diminta menemui Shielda dan Komandan Fang," kata Sai sambil bangun dari duduknya. Blaze tampak tertarik mendengar ujaran Sai.

"Komandan Fang? Dia sudah jadi komandan, menggantikan Komandan Koko Ci?!" cecar Blaze, antusias. Sai menatap Blaze dengan tatapan tak bisa dibaca, alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Telah lewat 250 tahun, kau pikir ia akan selamanya menjadi lans korperal?" retorik Sai. "Ayo, kita temui teman-temanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...model ini telah kami ujicoba dalam beberapa kesempatan—ada lampirannya pada salinan di tangan Anda—dan menunjukkan hasil yang signifikan. Untuk selanjutnya, para pemegang kuasa masih dapat terus berkontribusi pada kesatuan bahkan jauh setelah mereka mati."

Jenderal Kaizo menatap hologram yang ada di hadapannya, tampak beberapa data melayang di udara dalam aksara intergalaksi. Ia bersandar pada kursi hitamnya di ruangan temu rahasia milik sang jenderal—ruangan itu bernuansa perak, biru dan hitam, cukup luas dengan meja besar yang terbuat dari kristal hitam. Tak jauh dari tempat Kaizo duduk, ada seorang alien _humanoid_ berambut cokelat kemerahan berdiri dengan canggung namun sangat antusias dalam memberikan presentasi hologram 3 dimensinya. Pemuda itu berdiri di dekat pemancar, ia tampak seperti manusia berumur 22 tahun, namun ia jauh lebih tua daripada manusia. Pipinya memerah karena rasa gugup, bibirnya basah dan merah pula akibat sering ia gigit. Mata hitamnya menatap Kaizo dengan antisipasi dan tak sabar, menunggu reaksi sang jenderal atas presentasinya yang sudah jauh-jauh hari ia persiapkan. Berhadapan berdua saja dengan sang jenderal merupakan kehormatan besar baginya, terutama saat ia mengenalkan ciptaannya sendiri.

Tanpa memedulikan kecamuk pada pikiran pemuda _humanoid_ itu, Kaizo meletakkan jemarinya di atas tombol kecil. Hologram di depannya menciut, Kaizo lalu mengibaskan tangannya. Seketika itu, semua hologramnya terlempar dan menghilang. Sang jenderal kemudian menatap lurus _humanoid_ tersebut.

"Konsep menarik, Eo," komentar Kaizo, singkat. Eo—nama pemuda itu tampak sedikit lega mendengarnya namun ia belum tenang sepenuhnya. Kaizo adalah jenderal yang sulit dipuaskan kecuali pada terobosan yang sempurna.

"Terimakasih, Jenderal," gumam Eo. Kaizo menyilangkan jari-jemarinya di atas meja, tanda ia memulai interogasi.

"Biar aku ringkas isi dari penemuanmu," mulai Kaizo. "Kau menciptakan sebuah dimensi dalam jam kuasa, lalu dengan diam-diam memetakan dan menyalin DNA dari pengguna kuasa untuk dibuat kloning diri mereka? Agar pengguna kuasa walau sudah mati akan terus "hidup" dan berkontribusi untuk kesatuan," ujar Kaizo. Ia lalu menekan tombol kecil pada mejanya, muncullah hologram senarai data. "Di sini kau menyatakan salah satu anggota TAPOPS sebagai bahan uji, sesuatu yang baru aku ketahui."

Eo tampak tak nyaman mendengarnya, ia lalu berkata dengan nada halus namun defensif.

"Kami mendapat mandat eksperimen itu dari Jenderal Joren," kata Eo. Joren adalah jenderal sebelum Kaizo menggantikannya.

"Dan subjek eksperimen ini—bernama Subjek Triple-B, adalah bahan uji yang direkomendasikan Jenderal Joren sendiri. Subjek Triple-B bisa memecah dirinya menjadi tujuh dan mengendalikan dengan baik kuasa elemennya. Subjek pun telah mengalahkan banyak kriminal kenamaan pada masa itu, seperti Bora Ra, Vargoba, Retak'ka, Kapten—"

Ucapan Eo terhenti saat Kaizo mengangkat jemarinya sebagai isyarat untuk diam. Eo lalu membungkam mulutnya dan menunggu Kaizo bersua dengan jantung berdebar.

"Siapa yang tahu mengenai eksperimen ini?" tanya Kaizo.

"Hanya Dewan Komisaris, Jenderal Kaizo, Jenderal Joren, saya sebagai kepala Divisi Inovasi dan Teknologi serta 5 anak buah saya."

Kaizo mengerutkan alis. Matanya menajam penuh kalkulasi, seakan menelanjangi tiap argumen.

"Bagaimana hasil eksperimen kalian pada subjek ini?" tanyanya. Eo lalu menyentuh hologram tiga dimensi itu dan kemudian berubah menjadi sekumpulan data berbentuk tulisan, foto dan model di depannya.

"Subjek Triple-B adalah eksperimen yang gagal. Kloningnya berhasil kami terapkan pada ketujuh kuasa elemen namun tak stabil. Mereka sangat rentan dan akan mati dalam waktu singkat mereka dilahirkan."

Kaizo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, senyum sarkastik tercipta pada wajah rupawannya.

"Jadi, karena ini tempo hari Dewan Komisaris meminta persetujuanku untuk memusnahkan semua _power sphera _lama dan jam kuasa lama, semata-mata agar membersihkan jejak eksperimen ini?"

Eo tampak tak mengerti dengan nada tajam Kaizo. Ia lalu berkata.

"Saya pikir Anda sudah diinformasikan, Jenderal."

"Jangan bodoh," ujar Kaizo tajam. Eo kembali bungkam dengan wajah kian memerah. Ia tak berani menatap Kaizo yang bersuara semakin bariton dan wajah rupawannya yang berkerut penuh amarah.

"Mengapa baru sekarang kalian hendak bersihkan subjek uji? Sudah 250 tahun berlalu," ujar Kaizo. Eo mengatur nafasnya agar lebih beratur dan agar bicaranya lancar tak terbata-bata.

"Pemetaan DNA milik subjek ini sudah sempurna, karenanya kami menunggu hingga proses kloningnya selesai. Memakan waktu lama untuk kloning tujuh elemen ini dan kami sabar menunggu lama sebab prospek bagus yang ditawarkan. Sayangnya, proses kloningnya bermasalah dalam dimensi itu. Mereka bertujuh baru saja "dilahirkan" hari ini dan kami mendapat _feedback_ dari sistem kalau tubuh tujuh kloning mereka terlalu rapuh untuk hidup lama," ujar Eo. Ia lalu mengibaskan tangannya pada hologram di depannya dan menekan beberapa tombol virtual. Muncullah sekumpulan foto dan video pada layar hologram, di sana tampak jelas tiga sosok tengah duduk di koridor serba putih milik TAPOPS, banjir darah tampak sangat mencolok seolah menyala terang di sana seakan baru saja terjadi penjagalan.

Kaizo mengenali tiga sosok dalam foto itu—mereka adalah Thorn, Taufan dan Halilintar. Halilintar terlihat terbaring dengan mulut berlumuran darah, wajahnya pucat sekali. Thorn tampak histeris—ia menempelkan telapak tangannya yang bersinar kehijauan pada dada Halilintar sambil berkata sesuatu sementara Taufan menatap genangan darah dengan penuh horor dan terkejut, air matanya membasahi pipi.

"Saya mendapat ini dari kamera TAPOPS, ada personel saya yang mengirimkannya," ujar Eo. "Ini adalah salah satu bukti kloning mereka tak sempurna. Subjek Kloning Halilintar mengalami pecah pembuluh darah besar pada area perut dan dada. Tak ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya, Subjek Kloning Halilintar akan segera mati karena pendarahan. Keenam elemen kloning yang lain juga diperkirakan takkan hidup lebih dari 24 jam."

Kaizo menatap lurus Halilintar pada tangkapan kamera itu. Ini perkara yang cukup pelik dan sangat tak terduga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini rumit sekali," komentar Fang. Di depannya tampak Thorn tengah memegangi tangan Halilintar yang terbaring pucat pada ranjang di kamar perawatan. Taufan duduk di sisi ranjang Halilintar dengan membisu, ia tak berani menatap Halilintar lama-lama karena takut. Baju Thorn dan Taufan dipenuhi darah yang mengering, bau anyir tercium lumayan santer.

Tiga jam lalu, Shielda menemukan Halilintar, Thorn dan Taufan melalui kamera pengawas koridor saat hendak menghapus rekaman. Tak ayal, Shielda segera menghubungi Fang yang tadinya hendak menemui Sai di ruang steril bersama Blaze. Shielda dan Fang segera mendatangi Thorn, Taufan dan Halilintar lalu melarikan Halilintar ke ruang medis. Sayangnya tim dokter menyatakan kalau apa yang diidap Halilintar terlalu parah dan menahun, operasi pun tidak memungkinkan dijalani tanpa membahayakan nyawanya. Mereka tak pernah melihat kerusakan jaringan dan organ yang begitu sistematis seperti pada kasus ini—tim dokter TAPOPS tak tahu jika Halilintar adalah hasil kloning Boboiboy yang gagal dan sebagaimanapun ia dibawa ke tempat yang canggih medisnya, ia takkan bisa diselamatkan. Maka, Halilintar hanya diberi opsi _euthanasia_ (suntik mati) atau menunggu maut saja di tempat tidur dengan banyaknya peralatan _life-support _yang tetap membuatnya hidup namun dalam kondisi kritis. Mereka memilih opsi kedua sebab tak tega dan hanya bisa mendampingi Halilintar yang kian memudar rona kulitnya.

Thorn dan Taufan sama sekali tak bersuara setelah vonis itu, mereka berdua terlalu khawatir mengenai nasib Halilintar yang masih terbaring dengan nafas putus-putus. Fang pun tahu vonis itu, ia menatap Halilintar yang terbaring tak bergeming. Kulitnya hampir seputih selimutnya, membuat Fang seolah melihat Boboiboy yang begitu lemah tergolek di kamar rumah sakit, berjuang melawan kanker otak yang akhirnya merenggut nyawanya. Kematiannya membuat tangis sanak keluarga pecah di sana, Fang rasa ia berteriak sesuatu tapi ia tak ingat. Seseorang memeluk Fang agar ia tenang dan menggiringnya keluar ruangan, Fang tak ingat mengapa tangannya robek dan mengucur deras darahnya, namun samar-samar ia ingat sudah meremas kuat teralis ranjang Boboiboy hingga remuk dan merobek kulitnya. Telah lewat ratusan tahun lalu, Fang sudah melupakan tajamnya irisan rasa sedih dan sekarang ia harus menyaksikan pemandangan yang sama. Fang tak mengerti mengapa ia harus merasakan lagi rasa sakit yang usang itu, ia lelah dengan pertempuran lama yang tak kunjung usai. Ia lelah harus bersedu-sedan lagi dan mencoba menjahit lagi lukanya. Rasanya ia seperti dibakar berlarut-larut dalam tungku nerakanya sendiri tanpa bisa merangkak keluar.

Mencoba mengalihkan pikiran gelapnya sebelum ia bertindak lebih jauh, Fang menoleh pada Shielda yang berada di sebelahnya dengan wajah lelah sekali.

"Di mana Sai dan tahanannya?"

"Sedang kemari," jawabnya. Fang menghela nafas, ia mengusap wajahnya.

"Shielda, kau pergilah ke ruang pengawas. Temukan pecahan elemen yang lain agar kita semua bisa berkumpul sebelum terjadi hal tidak mengenakkan," titah Fang. Shielda lalu mengangguk sedikit.

"Dimengerti, Komandan," ujarnya. Ia lalu beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Fang dan ketiga elemen itu di kamar medis. Taufan menoleh ke arah Fang saat Shielda menutup pintu kamar perawatan.

"Tak adakah cara menyembuhkannya?" tanyanya dengan harapan kosong. Fang menggeleng lemah.

"Kepala dokter TAPOPS adalah salah satu dokter terbaik di galaksi. Jika ia tahu ada tempat di seantero galaksi untuk menyembuhkannya, pasti sudah ia rujuk ke sana," ujar Fang. "Dia berkata ada yang sangat aneh pada DNA kalian dan tengah ia pelajari lebih lanjut."

Taufan muram. Ia lalu melempar pandangan pada Halilintar lagi namun segera ia palingkan dan menatap Thorn yang masih mengenggam tangan Halilintar dengan erat. Wajahnya sama muramnya dengan dirinya, matanya sembab memerah karena puas menangis.

"Tangan Kak Hali dingin," gumam Thorn.

"Mungkin ia kedinginan," ujar Taufan dengan suara kecil. Thorn lalu menatap Taufan dengan mata membulat penuh harap.

"Jika kita beri selimut lagi, mungkin Kak Hali akan sembuh," usul Thorn polos.

Entah mengapa mendengar solusi lugu namun tulus itu membuat mata Taufan mulai basah. Ia lalu berusaha tersenyum agar Thorn tak melihat kesedihannya.

"Ambillah selimut lagi," kata Taufan dengan suara parau menahan tangis. Thorn dengan semangat segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju kabinet yang menempel di dinding.

"Dia tak paham?" tanya Fang sambil menatap kasihan ke arah Thorn yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk laci kabinet. Taufan menggeleng.

"Dia tak paham. Ia hanya mengerti Halilintar sakit," kata Taufan. "Akan sulit menjelaskan konsep kematian pada Thorn ketika ia tak pernah melihat kematian."

Thorn menarik dua buah selimut tebal berwarna pastel, ekspresinya begitu bersemangat. Fang dan Taufan menyaksikan Thorn yang sibuk menyelimuti Halilintar serapat mungkin agar ia hangat, elemen itu terlihat sangat antusias dalam melakukan hal yang ia rasa berguna untuk kesembuhan Halilintar walau sepele. Taufan dan Fang terenyuh melihat kesungguhan dalam kepolosannya, mereka tak tega memberitahu Thorn kalau usahanya itu takkan berguna. Jika ada yang memang ingin Thorn lakukan agar ia merasa baikan, maka biarkanlah.

Usai rapat Thorn menyelimuti Halilintar, ia lalu menoleh ke arah Taufan meminta penilaian hasil kerjanya. Taufan melempar senyum sedih, ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Terbaik, Thorn."

Thorn melempar senyum lebar.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka, memecah suasana tak nyaman di sana. Fang, Thorn dan Taufan menoleh—tampak Blaze dan Sai masuk ke dalam.

"Oh, hai semua—woaah, Fang sudah tinggi sekali ya? Bajumu juga jubah tertutup seperti komandan betul," komentar Blaze dengan bersemangat. "Benar kau sudah menjadi komandan, Fang?" tanya Blaze lagi. Fang hanya tersenyum tawar.

"Iya, benar," ujarnya. "Daripada itu Blaze, Halilin—"

"Taufan!" teriak Blaze memotong ucapan Fang saat ia melihat Taufan yang duduk di sebelah Thorn. Blaze lalu meninggalkan Fang dan menghampiri Taufan, ia meremas kuat-kuat pundak Taufan karena senang. "Woah, kau di sini juga? Asyik ini, kebetulan Thorn juga ada, kita bisa—"

"Blaze," panggil Taufan halus. Ia melepaskan cengkeraman Blaze dengan perlahan. "Halilintar tengah sekarat. Kita harus mencari tahu kenapa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eo, kloning ini sama sekali tidak aku ketahui," ujar Kaizo dengan suara dalam menandakan ia sangat tidak senang. "Kau adalah kepala Divisi Inovasi dan Teknologi, mengapa saat aku dilantik kau tidak mengirimkan laporan proyek ini sesuai protokol standar? Kau lebih baik memiliki alasan yang bagus, Eo, atau aku sendiri yang memberikanmu hukuman."

Pemuda itu tampak ketakutan, ia menelan ludahnya walau mulutnya terasa kering seperti kertas. Jenderal Kaizo di hadapan banyak orang saja sudah cukup membuat semua orang takut apalagi ia harus menghadapi murka sang jenderal sendirian?

"Sa-saya sudah menulis laporannya, Jenderal. S-saya kirimkan setelah rapat hari Anda dilantik," cicit Eo. Ia mengerut di sudut ruangan, jantungnya berdebar keras seolah hendak keluar dari mulutnya.

Mendengar dalih Eo itu, Kaizo bangkit berdiri dengan tatapan tajam. Ia begitu mengintimidasi dengan jubah biru malam-hitam yang anggun, tubuhnya tinggi menjulang dan otot lengannya menegang menahan amarah. Alisnya bertaut dalam, ia seolah menjanjikan hal-hal mengerikan bagi yang membangkang perintahnya. Eo kian mundur ke belakang.

"Sebaiknya kau jujur Eo," ancam Kaizo. "Apa kau mau mengatakan ada yang membelot dan menyembunyikan ini dariku? Jaga lisanmu, kau sedang menuding adanya pemberontakan di dalam kesatuan ini! Kalau informasimu tak benar, akan aku potong sendiri tangan dan lidahmu."

Eo menggeleng kuat-kuat, rambut ikal merah-kecokelatannya berkelebatan. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam karena rasa takut dan tunduk.

"Saya ti-tidak tahu Jenderal, maafkan saya," cicit Eo lemah. "Saya hanya tahu saya sudah mengirimkan laporannya saat hari pertama Anda dilantik," tambahnya dengan suara kian mengecil. Ia lalu berlutut di lantai dan merunduk dalam-dalam. "Ampuni saya, jangan hukum saya... kasihani saya..."

Eo menangis tanpa suara, wajahnya ia benamkan dalam tangannya. Bahunya gemetaran menahan isak tangis, seluruh tubuhnya juga bergetar ketakutan. Kaizo tampak tidak terpengaruh melihat seorang pemuda kecil _humanoid_ yang meringkuk sambil merepetkan kalimat maaf berulang-ulang. Di pikiran sang jenderal ada hal yang lebih penting daripada bawahannya yang lemah mental itu.

"Bangun!" perintah Kaizo. Ketakutan mendengar perintah sang jenderal, Eo cepat-cepat bangkit dari posisi bersimpuhnya dan berdiri dengan lutut lemas dan gemetar. Ia tak berani menatap Kaizo.

"Mengapa kau baru sekarang presentasi mengenai kloning ini? Hampir 150 tahun aku menjabat sebagai jenderal dan aku tak pernah mendengar laporan kloning ini darimu."

Eo mengigit bibirnya, ia mengepalkan tangan memberanikan diri.

"D-Dewan Komisaris memerintahkan saya agar tidak berbicara apapun pada Jenderal Kaizo sebelum semuanya selesai. K-karena semua proyek sudah usai, maka hari ini saya b-berbicara dengan Jenderal. Se-sepasukan tentara kloning akan segera bergabung dengan tentara reguler, mereka sudah siap bertempur... Jenderal. Sa-saya datang kemari meminta persetujuan Jenderal untuk proyek kloning selanjutnya—kali ini, kami akan berhasil mengkloning kuasa elemental dengan sempurna. Dewan Komisaris optimis dengan ini."

Kaizo mencerna perkataan Eo barusan. Jika perkataan Eo benar adanya, itu berarti ada sekelompok mafia militer yang berkedok Dewan Komisaris akan memanfaatkan teknologi kloning kuasa dan menciptakan sepasukan tentara elit tanpa dibayar dan sangat mematikan. Kloning tujuh kuasa Boboiboy akan berada di sana, mau tak mau berperang demi keinginan orang lain. Entah buat apa tujuannya, tapi tentara elit tak berbayar dengan banyak kuasa mematikan akan dengan mudah menaklukan banyak planet dan kesatuan lalu menciptakan teror dan rezim otoriter. Menciptakan satu kekuasaan absolut, satu tangan mengendalikan semuanya.

Kaizo mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia harus hentikan ini sebelum terlambat.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung.**

**.**

**A/N**

Terimakasih kepada **Chanderione** \- **Elios Finster - Aprilia** \- **0Aozora0** \- **Strawberry Cheesecake14 **\- **AquariusHime** \- **RNE** yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan review! Kata-kata kalian penyemangat tersendiri bagi saya~ peluk cium aja deh /digampar/

Eh ya, bagi **AquariusHime, **hahaha syukurlah udah bisa! Memang ada fitur guest di ffn, jadi gak perlu punya akun tetap bisa ngobrol ama saya~ ^-^ dan wattpad saya mati. Saya jarang aktif di sana, sudah lebih dari sebulan saya gak buka wattpad.

Silakan temui saya di Instagram! Id saya deecarmine, biar kita bisa temenan dan memperluas koneksi. ^-^

Maaf kalau chap ini aneh, hehe.

Jika ada kritik/saran dan tanggapan kalian, silakan review~! ^o^/


	5. Keputusan

**Sebelumnya**: Solar dan Ice muncul. Halilintar koma. Eo menjelaskan pada Kaizo jika tujuh elemental Boboiboy adalah subjek hasil kloning yang gagal—dan sebentar lagi akan mati.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter V**

**Keputusan**

**.**

**.**

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" ujar Jenderal Kaizo seraya melipat tangannya ke dada. "Kau berkata kalau kloningnya gagal dan hari ini baru saja dilahirkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang dengan mereka semua?"

Eo mengangguk kecil, kacamata bundarnya tampak memantulkan cahaya dari layar hologram yang menampilkan foto ketujuh elemen Boboiboy dari kamera pengawas TAPOPS.

"Sesuai protokol yang telah disetujui oleh Dewan Komisaris, semua subjek yang gagal harus dimusnahkan."

Kaizo tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan fakta itu. Lagipula, hal ini sudah wajar. Teknologi kloning adalah teknologi sangat eksklusif sebab kerumitan pemetaan DNA yang menyeluruh, belum lagi manipulasi kode genetiknya jika subjek eksperimen memiliki kode gen yang kurang sempurna. Makhluk hasil kloning hanyalah produk bioteknologi tinggi, mereka tetap dianggap sebagai benda. Bagaimana mungkin 7 kloning Boboiboy elemental bisa dianggap manusia juga? Mereka hasil rekaan sains dan teknologi, mereka ciptaan tangan. Semua ciptaan makhluk hanya akan dianggap sebagai "alat" atau "instrumen" saja, walaupun "instrumen" ini berbentuk makhluk hidup. Mereka semua akan dimusnahkan jika tak berguna lagi—tak heran jika kloning 7 Boboiboy akan menemui nasib yang sama.

Kaizo mengatupkan kedua belah tangannya dan menatap ke arah Eo dengan tatapan menelisik.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang?"

"Kami perlu izin Anda untuk menjemput paksa para subjek kloning dan membawa mereka ke fasilitas untuk diautopsi dan dimusnahkan," kata Eo. Ia lalu menekan sebuah tombol pada hologram di depannya. Muncullah sebuah dokumen virtual di hadapan Kaizo dalam bahasa intergalaksi—itu sebuah surat perintah resmi dan Kaizo hanya tinggal memberikan stempel beserta sidik jarinya.

"Silakan, jika Anda berkenan," kata Eo.

Kaizo menatap sekilas surat itu lalu kembali memandang tajam ke arah Eo.

"Lalu, kenapa dari awal jam kuasa Boboiboy tidak kalian ambil kalau memang melakukan eksperimen?"

"Bertepatan dengan kematian Subjek Boboiboy, kami hendak ambil kembali namun tiba-tiba saja hillang tanpa jejak. Kami mencari informasi jam ini di arsip TAPOPS namun malah tertulis "dihancurkan". 250 tahun kemudian, tiba-tiba saja hari ini ada sinyal pada sistem mengenai lokasi jam kuasa Boboiboy ini. Jenderal Kaizo, ini situasi yang pelik. Kita harus jemput mereka sebelum informasi kloning ini tersebar," ujar Eo dengan nada sedikit panik. Ia menatap Kaizo dengan tatapan setengah memohon dan setengah cemas.

Namun Kaizo tampak tidak terpengaruh sama sekali, ia dengan tenang mengatupkan jemarinya di atas meja, dahinya berkerinyit.

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, aku baru saja mengetahui ini dan aku sama sekali tidak berminat membereskan kecerobohan kalian," gumam Kaizo. "Tapi karena ini rahasia kesatuan maka aku akan setujui. Dengan syarat aku yang turun tangan langsung."

Eo meneguk ludahnya. Sepertinya situasi akan lebih rumit daripada yang diduga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita harus aktifkan lagi Ochobot," gumam Fang seraya melihat Halilintar yang terbaring pucat di tempat tidur. "Mungkin Ochobot tahu sesuatu."

"Oh benar juga!" seru Taufan. "Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sejak tadi ya?"

"Kalian saja berkeliaran ke sana-ke mari," gerutu Fang. Ia lantas teringat sesuatu. "Ah ya, lagipula mana sisanya? Solar dan Ice?"

"Shielda masih di sana, mungkin ia bisa mencari elemental lain," kata Sai seraya menekan tombol komunikatornya hendak menghubungi adiknya agar mengecek kamera pengawas.

Namun belum sempat niatan Sai itu terlaksana, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan perawatan terbuka dan tampaklah sosok Shielda bersama tiga orang lelaki muda kembar berumur 22 tahun di belakangnya—itu Gempa, Solar dan Ice yang berhasil Shielda kumpulkan atas perintah Fang. Ketiga manfestasi elemen itu menatap terkejut isi dari ruangan perawatan, terutama figur Halilintar yang terbaring memutih tak bergerak. Ketiganya langsung memasuki ruangan dan menghampiri tempat tidur dengan raut cemas penuh tanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Pucat sekali."

"Dia diserang?"

"Cerita dipersingkat, tak ada yang tahu," kata Fang seraya menggeleng. "Sakitnya misterius. Kita harus aktifkan Ochobot untuk informasi lebih lanjut."

"Oke, di mana Ochobot?" tanya Gempa.

"Ada di brankas khusus," gumam Fang. "Solar, Gempa dan Shielda, ayo ikut aku. Sisanya tinggal di sini dan jangan sentuh apapun yang menarik," kata Fang sambil menatap Blaze dan Thorn dengan tatapan memperingatkan. Yang tersindir hanya tertawa tidak enak sambil menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal. Fang lalu berpaling ke arah Sai yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Sai, aku tinggalkan mereka padamu," komando Fang. Sai mengangguk kecil.

"Baik Komandan."

"Nah, ayo," ujar Fang seraya berjalan keluar kamar diiringi oleh Shielda, Solar dan Gempa.

Mereka berempat berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menyusuri lorong serba putih itu, sol sepatu mereka mengeluarkan bunyi decitan halus. Ada jam tak kasat mata yang terus terbetik tanpa henti, seolah mengajak mereka berpacu dengan waktu. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan cerewet mengerubuti pikiran—terutama pertanyaan mengenai betapa janggalnya kondisi Halilintar itu. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba saja ia pendarahan sampai sedemikian parahnya tanpa pemicu. Apa penyebabnya? Musuh? Wabah penyakit? Jika benar penyakit, apakah mereka semua akan terjangkit pula? Atau ada hubungannya dengan eksistensi mereka yang sepatutnya tidak ada?

Mungkin memang hanya Ochobot yang bisa menjawab tanpa spekulasi.

Ketika mereka tengah berderap laju di koridor, komunikator milik Fang tiba-tiba bergetar perlahan, menyentak perhatiannya. Sang komandan muda langsung berhenti melangkah, membuat Gempa, Solar dan Shielda ikut meniru perbuatannya. Mereka menatap Fang yang menerima panggilan dengan penuh tanya. Sang komandan lalu menekan tombol kecil pada komunikator yang tersemat di telinganya.

"Ada apa?"

"Dari anjungan utama melaporkan, ada panggilan darurat dari Jenderal Kaizo. Komandan diminta menghadapnya sekarang."

Fang mengerutkan alis. Ini sangat tidak biasa, seolah ada situasi darurat.

"Aku akan tiba secepatnya."

"Baik Komandan."

Lajur komunikasi dihentikan. Fang lalu menatap ke arah tiga rekannya itu.

"Shielda, pergi ke brankas _power sphera _dan bawa Ochobot ke ruang karantina. Jangan aktifkan Ochobot tanpa aku sebab ada prosedur pengaktifan yang harus dijalani. Biar aku menghadap Jenderal Kaizo dahulu,"

"Baik Komandan," kata Shielda.

"Baiklah, bubar."

Dengan itu, mereka terpecah—Shielda, Solar dan Gempa pergi menjemput Ochobot sementara Fang berderap ke arah anjungan utama dengan hati was-was. Biasanya jika tiba-tiba Kaizo menghubungi tanpa ada jadwal agenda menandakan situasi sangat serius. Terakhir kali Kaizo berlaku seperti ini ketika ada pencurian informasi rahasia dalam jumlah besar—125 agen mata-mata militer bocor identitasnya, membuat mereka harus bergerak cepat menumpas kealpaan itu. Fang sampai tidak tidur selama tiga hari, untungnya dia bukan manusia yang pastinya akan disorientasi jika tidak tidur selama itu. Sekarang Kaizo mendadak menghubunginya, terang saja Fang sangat cemas. Kakinya berlari sangat kencang hingga hampir tak menapak lantai.

Hanya perlu waktu semenit bagi Fang untuk sampai di _lift_ khusus ruang kontrol. Dengan tergesa, ia menekan sandi, pindai retina dan sidik jari. Pintu _lift_ terbuka tanpa suara dan Fang segera masuk. Jantungnya terasa bertalu-talu dalam rusuknya dan rasa ngeri membasuh tiap jengkal tubuhnya. Pikirannya berpacu ratusan kilometer per detik dan Fang benar-benar ingin _lift_ ini bisa lebih cepat, lebih cepat lagi...

Pintu terbuka. Fang lari di lorong pendek itu menuju sebidang pintu besar anti rudal. Itu jalur masuk ke anjungan utama dan ia harus memindai retina serta _face recognition_ pula. Sang komandan tahu serangkaian identifikasi itu diperlukan tapi ia mulai merasa jengkel dengan banyaknya prosedur keamanan.

Pemindaian akhirnya selesai dan pintu anjungan terbuka. Dengan hati mencelos lega Fang langsung menerobos masuk—ia lalu disambut oleh seorang teknisinya di sana.

"Selamat datang, Komandan. Jenderal Kaizo telah menunggu di ruang konferensi tertutup."

"Terimakasih."

Fang berbelok ke bagian timur anjungan dan menuju sebuah ruangan tertutup—biasanya di sinilah ia menerima pembicaraan bersifat sangat rahasia. Fang lalu mengetik serangkaian sandi dan pindaian wajah, sesaat kemudian jalan masuk terbuka memperlihatkan lorong kecil bercahaya biru. Di ujung lorong ada pintu akses berwarna putih. Fang menghampirinya dan membuka pintunya.

Di ruangan itu ada susunan beberapa kursi minimalis dan meja bundar, semua benda dan dinding bernuansa pastel hangat. Ada layar hologram menyala dan wajah dingin Kaizo terpampang jelas di sana, membuat Fang berjengit. Meskipun hanya dari video transmisi, Kaizo sudah cukup menakutinya.

"Jenderal Kaizo," sapa Fang seraya membungkukkan tubuh, sejenak kemudian ia kembali berdiri siaga. "Ada yang bisa kami lakukan, Jenderal?"

Raut wajah Kaizo tampak setenang danau tapi Fang tak terkecoh. Kaizo pasti membawa titah yang sangat tak biasa walau sang jenderal tampak biasa saja.

"Kau sepertinya memiliki sesuatu," kata Kaizo sambil mengusap dagunya. Sang kakak bersandar pada kursi, matanya masih tajam. Fang mengerutkan alisnya sedikit.

"Saya tidak mengerti, Jenderal."

"Baiklah, aku langsung saja," ujar Kaizo. "Di mana tujuh pecahan elemental Boboiboy itu?"

Dada Fang seolah terkena hantaman palu godam karena terkejutnya. Darimana Kaizo tahu?

Sedetik kemudian Fang langsung ingat. Ah, pasti ada agen intelijen milik Kesatuan Militer Antariksa yang diutus untuk mengawasi TAPOPS. Pertanyaannya adalah siapa? Mengapa TAPOPS malah ditanami mata-mata seolah ia tak dipercayai? Bukankah TAPOPS secara berkala mengirim laporan terperinci pada kantor pusat? Bahkan ada kunjungan per masa jabatan dan kunjungan lainnya untuk membahas isu-isu terkini. Apa pusat masih skeptis pada Fang sebagai komandan termuda yang pernah dilantik?

Meski tak puas, Fang segera menepis isu mata-mata ini untuk ia konfrontasi nanti. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah seberapa jauh Kaizo tahu tentang insiden pecahan elemental Boboiboy.

"Mereka ada di tempat aman," gumam Fang. "Apa Jenderal mengetahui sesuatu?"

Kaizo bersandar pada kursinya seraya mengatupkan tangan. "Mereka hasil kloning yang gagal."

Fang terkesiap—sekonyong-konyongnya semua kejanggalan menjadi sangat jelas, terutama sakit misterius yang dialami Halilintar dan kemunculan mereka semua. Tapi untuk apa? Untuk apa orang repot-repot menciptakan kloning kalau mereka lebih baik merampas jam kuasa saja? Kloning tampak seperti opsi yang terlalu merepotkan dan terlalu rumit, belum lagi biaya dan teknologinya yang bisa dikatakan "dewa dari semua teknologi". Memanipulasi deretan kode DNA makhluk hidup sekompleks manusia itu dikatakan mustahil, rawan cacat genetika dan gagalnya perkembangan zigot. Kloning sudah menjadi debat panjang pada persatuan bangsa intergalaksi apakah etis atau tidak etis. Ini seolah mempermainkan kehidupan dan menyejajarkan diri dengan Tuhan. Belum lagi dianggap terlarang dan beberapa galaksi sudah menetapkan kloning sebagai bioteknologi ilegal dengan hukuman sangat berat pula.

Karena itu Fang penasaran siapa pengagas ide gila ini, di kesatuannya pula. Ini seperti mau cari masalah dengan dunia intergalaksi.

"Menurut Konvensi Intergalaksi, kloning itu ilegal," gumam Fang.

"Aku tahu."

"Maafkan saya Jenderal, tapi jika Perserikatan Bangsa Inergalaksi tahu, kita semua dalam masalah besar," protes Fang.

"Aku tahu," ujar Kaizo.

"Kalau begitu, apa Jenderal tahu mengapa mereka memilih Boboiboy jadi subjek kloning?" tanya Fang. "Jika mau kuasanya, kenapa tidak ambil saja jam kuasa Boboiboy?"

"Mereka memiliki konsep tentara yang terus melayani kesatuan bahkan ketika si tentara sudah mati. Daripada hanya merampas jam kuasa dan diberikan pada orang yang belum tentu bisa menggunakan kuasa elemental sebaik Boboiboy," ujar Kaizo. Ia lalu menyeringai kecil. "Dan mengapa Boboiboy menjadi subjek eksperimen, itu karena ia bisa mengalahkan beberapa kriminal kelas berat pada zaman dahulu. Vargoba dan Retak'ka adalah contohnya."

Fang tercenung mendengar penuturan Kaizo. Mereka menciptakan tentara abadi? Tidak, bukan sembarangan tentara tapi tentara elit yang dianggap sangat berpotensi dan mumpuni. Boboiboy ketika berumur 12 tahun mampu mengalahkan buronan kelas berat Bora Ra dan dua tahun kemudian ia bisa membabat habis Vargoba serta Retak'ka seorang diri. Itu adalah pencapaian sangat luar biasa dan wajar sekali jika ada program kloning kesatuan elit, Boboiboy akan masuk ke dalam daftar merah, nomor satu mungkin. Hanya saja...

"Kloning adalah hal yang tidak beretika," ujar Fang. "Perserikatan Bangsa Intergalaksi melarangnya. Tambahan lagi tak pernah ada yang berhasil kloning, selalu ada cacat fatal pada tubuhnya."

Kaizo menatap adiknya dengan sorot mata dingin.

"Jika ini yang terbaik bagi kesatuan, aku tidak masalah kita harus mengkloning 1000 Boboiboy sekalipun," tukas Kaizo tajam. "Lagipun, biar aku yang tangani carut-marut proyek ini dari Dewan Komisaris yang serakah itu. Aku curiga mereka mendesak Jenderal Joren dan mendapat untung dari program kloning tentara elit ini."

Fang ber-"oh" kecil. Berarti Kaizo bukan inisiatornya, hanya melanjutkan program berbahaya ini—dan lagi, apa mau Dewan Komisaris? Sengaja mengembangkan program kloning demi mengeruk untung? Keuntungan menggiurkan seperti apa hingga mereka nekat melanggar Konvensi Perserikatan Bangsa Intergalaksi dan ambil resiko dikecam oleh dunia antar galaksi pula?

Selain itu, mengapa mereka bisa sekejam itu bermain-main dengan kehidupan? Ke mana hati dan moral mereka? Rutuk Fang dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kondisi para kloning Boboiboy?" tanya Kaizo memecah renungan Fang.

"Halilintar dalam koma," ujar Fang. "Dokter berkata ia sekarat dan tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Tapi kloning lain belum sakit."

"Aku akan mengirimkan pesawat khusus ke sana," ujar Kaizo.

Fang tiba-tiba saja tidak menyukai ide itu.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka setiba di sana?"

Kaizo menatap Fang dengan raut tidak biasa, alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Produk gagal harus dimusnahkan."

Fang mengeluarkan seruan kecil tanda keterkejutannya. Ia memandang kakaknya dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya dan ketakutan. Sirna sudah rasa sungkan untuk berbicaranya.

"Jenderal, itu sama saja membunuh makhluk tanpa alasan yang benar. Mereka hidup! Semua makhluk memiliki hak untuk hidup."

"Mereka hasil bioteknologi, mereka cuma kloning saja! Boboiboy sudah mati!" bentak Kaizo marah. Dada Fang terasa seolah ditumbuk dengan batu besar hingga nafasnya tersembur keluar. Ia sungguh tak perlu lagi ditampar dengan kematian temannya berulang kali dan sekarang ia dipaksa harus membiarkan ketujuh persona itu dimusnahkan hanya karena produk gagal? Alasan kejam apa ini?

"Mereka memang hasil teknologi tapi mereka hidup, mereka bernyawa," kata Fang dengan suara serak. "Apa Jenderal akan tetap membunuhnya? Tujuh orang yang tak pernah melanggar hukum apapun, pantas mendapatkan hukuman mati tanpa pengadilan sama sekali?"

Ruangan konferensi hening untuk beberapa detik. Dari layar hologram, Kaizo tampak mengurut pelipisnya sedikit tanda ia menahan rasa gusar. Fang menunggu dengan denyut jantung yang kacau dan nafas tercekat.

"Mau mereka dibiarkan hidup atau tidak, mereka takkan hidup hingga esok hari," kata Kaizo. "Membunuh mereka sekarang itu lebih baik daripada membiarkan mereka mati penuh kesakitan. Fasilitas akan menidurkan mereka sebelum mereka dimusnahkan. Mereka tidak akan merasakan sakit sedikitpun."

Fang sama sekali tidak merasa tentram mendengarnya. Kepalanya terasa limbung dan ia seolah tenggelam dalam air. Ia bisa saja memutus empatinya pada subjek lain yang memang harus dimusnahkan demi kesatuan, tapi ia tak siap jika senjata yang sama dibidik ke arah teman-temannya. Fang ingin berteriak pada ketidakadilan ini tapi ia tak tahu ia harus meneriakkan apa. Siapa yang mau mendengar? Siapa yang mau membantunya? Siapa yang akan memperjuangkannya?

Melihat kecamuk dilema dalam wajah Fang yang memucat, Kaizo diam mengamati. Kini Fang ditarik ke dua arah berlawanan—satu arah Fang memiliki ikatan persahabatan pada mendiang Boboiboy dan tak tega membiarkan tujuh kloningnya dibunuh begitu saja, namun di sisi lain Fang memiliki loyalitas pada setiap keputusan kesatuan dan wajib mematuhi tiap perintah atasannya. Kaizo ingin tahu apakah ia akan memihak pada kesatuan atau membelot dan membela elemental Boboiboy?

Fang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara lirih memecah kesunyian.

"Apa mereka tetap akan mati, tanpa bisa diselamatkan...?"

Kaizo mengangguk samar.

"Mereka takkan bertahan hidup, apapun yang kau lakukan. Cacat genetika."

Fang menghela nafas berat, seolah hendak menepis tindihan batu berat di dadanya. Tangannya terkepal erat melampiaskan rasa gundahnya. Alisnya menukik berkerut, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar berusaha menekan perasaannya.

Memang ini keputusan yang terbaik. Lagipula, apa Fang tega melihat teman-temannya merasai penderitaan yang tak perlu? Jika pada akhirnya mereka akan mati jua, lebih baik dilaksanakan tanpa rasa sakit. Fang seharusnya merasa tak bersalah. Ini adalah keputusan paling bijaksana daripada melihat satu per satu dari mereka tumbang dan didera sakit berkepanjangan? Tergolek lemah merintih menahan dahsyatnya rasa perih? Sanggupkah ia?

Fang mengigit bibirnya dan menguatkan hatinya. Ia lalu membuka mata dan membalas tatapan Kaizo.

"Baiklah. Saya akan siapkan mereka untuk keberangkatan."

Usai kalimat itu meluncur, entah mengapa Fang merasa ia tengah menyiapkan penjagalan teman-temannya sendiri.

Ia lantas bertanya dalam hati, benarkah keputusannya ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di ruang brankas _power sphera_, Shielda, Gempa dan Solar tengah berdiri mengelilingi tempat di mana Ochobot dan ketiga jam kuasa milik almarhum Yaya, Ying dan Gopal disegel dalam sebuah kapsul steril. Shielda mengetikkan sesuatu pada panel kapsul tersebut dan muncullah pesan "otorisasi diberikan" pada layar. Penutup kapsul terangkat dengan bunyi halus.

Mata Gempa tak lepas dari sosok bundar Ochobot yang dalam kondisi dorman atau tertidur, ia tampak nyaman dalam kapsulnya. Solar pun hampir tak berkedip melihat teman lama yang tak mereka jumpai selama ratusan tahun. Shielda memaklumi reaksi mereka, ia lantas bergeser untuk memberikan ruang lebih luas pada Solar dan Gempa.

"Kau mau membawanya?" tanya Shielda dengan senyum kecil.

"Iya," jawab Gempa dengan antusias. Dengan segera ia meraih Ochobot dan mengangkatnya—berat Ochobot begitu familiar di lengannya dan Gempa menyukai nostalgia ini. Ia lalu menggendong Ochobot sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo."

Shielda menutup kembali kapsul itu dan mereka bergegas menyusuri koridor penuh kapsul-kapsul berisikan _power sphera_. Mereka keluar dari sana dan Shielda segera mengunci kembali akses masuk ruang penyegelan sementara Solar dan Gempa berdiri menunggui prosedur keamanan selesai. Hingga tiba-tiba Gempa merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil.

Entah mengapa beban Ochobot terasa kian berat di tangan hingga Gempa agak kepayahan mengangkatnya. Meski begitu, ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk menggendong Ochobot. Sayangnya baru saja bertahan tiga detik, Gempa tak kuat lagi dan tanpa sengaja melepaskan bebannya. Ochobot terjatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi debam cukup nyaring. Shielda dan Solar menoleh ke arah Gempa.

"Gempa? Ada apa?" tanya Shielda. Solar lantas memungut Ochobot dan mengangkatnya tanpa masalah. Gempa heran Solar bisa mengangkat Ochobot seolah tidak ada hal aneh apapun.

"Gempa?" tanya Shielda lagi. Gempa menatap ke arah sang gadis dengan senyum tak enak.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya—"

Kata-kata Gempa terputus saat ia merasakan kedua kakinya lemah sekali dan ia langsung jatuh tersungkur membentur lantai. Sekarang Gempa paham, bukan Ochobot yang bertambah berat tapi dirinya yang kian melemah.

"Gempa!"

"Gem!"

Solar dan Shielda berlutut di sebelah Gempa dengan wajah khawatir. Gempa segera mendudukkan diri di lantai namun ketika ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk berdiri, ia tidak bisa. Gempa mulai panik.

"Gempa, ada apa?" tanya Solar setengah menuntut. Gempa mencengkram kedua lututnya dengan rasa ngeri. Ia menatap Solar dan Shielda dengan penuh tanya dan takut.

"Aku tak bisa merasakan kakiku. Aku tak bisa menggerakkannya," kata Gempa dengan nada cemas. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Solar langsung memucat seolah ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Halilintar pun secara mendadak sakit. Ini seperti bergiliran," ujar Solar. Shielda menyikut keras elemen matahari itu.

"Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Ayo kita bawa Gempa ke ruang medis!"

Solar lantas melempar Ochobot pada Shielda, yang ditangkap sang gadis dengan cekatan. Solar lalu menyentuh pundak Gempa dan baju zirah yang dikenakan Shielda—sedetik kemudian mata dan seluruh tubuh Solar menyala terang.

"Lompatan Cahaya!"

Sekejap mata Solar, Gempa, Shielda dan Ochobot berpindah tempat dari depan pintu ruang brankas ke koridor ruang perawatan medis, mengejutkan beberapa perawat yang berjaga malam di sana. Gempa tampak disorientasi dengan perubahan suasana secepat itu, Shielda agak pusing namun ia cepat tersadar. Sang gadis segera berseru ke arah perawat.

"Ada yang perlu pertolongan, dia lumpuh," katanya.

"Baik!"

Detik selanjutmya adalah kesibukan tenaga medis mengevakuasi Gempa dan membawanya ke ruang penanganan lanjutan. Solar dan Shielda dilarang untuk mengikutinya dan hanya bisa memandangi punggung orang-orang berseragam hijau mendorong _gurney_ tempat Gempa terbaring, suara rodanya hampir tak terdengar. Cepat sekali pintu itu tertutup seolah Gempa takkan keluar lagi dari sana, membuat Solar termangu. Shielda agak terenyuh melihatnya, ia lalu berkata.

"Ayo kita temui yang lain."

"Hmp," gumam Solar mengiyakan. Matanya masih melekat pada pintu ruangan yang tertutup, di mana Gempa seorang diri di sana. Solar bertanya, apakah Gempa akan mendapatkan vonis yang sama juga seperti Halilintar? Atau malah lumpuh selamanya? Atau vonis lain yang tak kalah menyedihkan? Apa mereka akan kuat menerima pukulan sekeras ini bertubi-tubi?

Solar akhirnya melepaskan pandangan dan memutar badannya mengikuti Shielda ke arah kamar milik Halilintar. Pikirannya sibuk merenungi implikasi dari rentetan kejadian misterius ini. Shielda tadi menceritakan segalanya pada Solar dan Gempa sebelum mereka menjemput Ochobot dan Solar merasa terlalu banyak pertanyaan tanpa jawaban. Apa benang merah dari semuanya? Apa kausal dan katalisnya?

Pemikiran Solar buyar saat mendengar teriakan seseorang. Solar tersentak dan mencari sumber suara—tampak Blaze keluar dari kamar dengan roman panik bercampur takut. Ia berseru nyaring.

"Gawar, gawat, gawaaaatt! Taufan! Taufaaann!"

Shielda dan Solar segera berlari menghampiri Blaze yang tak biasanya sepanik itu. Blaze yang tanpa sengaja melihat mereka langsung menampilkan raut wajah lega namun masih terlihat ia sangat gusar dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ada apa Blaze?" tanya Solar heran.

"Astaga, coba, ke mari!" ajak Blaze seraya menunjuk ke dalam kamar Halilintar. Solar dan Shielda cepat-cepat menghampiri pintu dan melihat kekacauan di dalam sana.

Ice berlutut menemani Taufan yang terduduk di lantai sedang Thorn menangis sembari memeluk lengan Taufan. Seisi kamar sudah berantakan sekali, ada seorang perawat membenarkan beberapa peralatan _life-support _yang terlepas dari tubuh Halilintar. Kaca-kaca pecah berserakan, darah berceceran di lantai dan sedikit menodai dinding—mungkin dari luka robek pada lengan Ice dan pundak Thorn. Solar dan Shielda terperanjat, mereka langsung memasuki kamar dan segera berlutut di sisi Taufan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mana Sai?"

Ice menatap Solar dan Shielda dengan raut sedih.

"Sai pergi mencari tenaga medis tambahan. Taufan tadi tiba-tiba tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dan ruangan menjadi seperti ini. Setelah itu Taufan..."

Ice tiba-tiba menyembunyikan wajahnya dan ia mulai menangis. Memang di antara semua elemen, Ice adalah yang paling tenang namun juga yang paling lembut hatinya dan paling mudah terharu. Karena itu Ice merasa tak kuat melihat Taufan dan tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, hanya diam-diam menyeka air mata. Solar lantas mengamati kondisi Taufan, si elemen angin menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Ehehe aku tak apa," kata Taufan. "Aku hanya tiba-tiba tak bisa melihat..."

"Kau buta?" tanya Solar terkejut. Taufan menjawabnya dengan membuka matanya—tampak lensa matanya yang berwarna buram seolah berkabut.

"Tak perlu khawatirkan aku. Aku hanya perlu pembiasaan saja," katanya sambil tersenyum sedih. Thorn merangkul Taufan sambil terisak-isak.

"Kak Ufan, nanti Thorn bantu ya," ujarnya. "Dokter pasti bisa kembalikan mata Kak Ufan! Pasti Kak Ufan bisa melihat lagi!"

"Itu tak perlu," ujar seseorang dari arah belakang. Sontak mereka semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara, terlihat Fang berdiri di pintu masuk dengan wajah serius. Air mukanya tampak tidak biasa sekali seolah ia sedang memikirkan hal yang tak mengenakkan. Blaze mengerutkan alis.

"Kenapa wajahmu Fang?" tanyanya. Fang tak menggubris pertanyaan itu.

"Aku dapat laporan dari Sai kalau Gempa sedang dirawat karena kerusakan syaraf tulang belakang. Halilintar sekarat. Taufan tiba-tiba buta. Kalian paham sekarang? Kalian semua akan dapat gilirannya," kata Fang seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap elemental Boboiboy. "Tapi ada fasilitas yang bisa merawat kalian bertujuh sampai sembuh."

"Benarkah Fang?" tanya Thorn dengan mata berbinar.

"Waah baguslah, Hali dan Gempa bisa selamat nanti!" ujar Taufan senang.

"Syukurlah," kata Ice, lega.

"Kau terbaik Fang!" sorak Blaze.

"Mau dibawa ke mana kami semua?" tanya Solar. Fang tersenyum hambar.

"Ke fasilitas milik Jenderal Kaizo. Kalian akan mendapatkan perawatan terbaik dari seluruh galaksi," ujarnya. "Pesawatnya sedang ke mari dengan kecepatan penuh."

"Woah, bagus Fang!" seru Blaze.

"Yeeaay!" jerit Thorn gembira sambil memeluk Taufan.

"Kami hutang budi, Fang," ujar Ice seraya tersenyum diikuti Solar.

"Terimakasih banyak!" seru Taufan.

Fang balas tersenyum ke arah mereka meski hatinya menjerit. Ia harap ia tidak akan dihantui mimpi buruk tujuh makhluk tak bersalah digiring ke kuburan oleh tangannya sendiri. Di sana, tubuh mereka akan diautopsi, dipotong-potong dan diteliti demi sains, demi menutupi kebusukan pelanggaran hukum internasional. Demi menutupi kebobrokan jajaran petinggi kesatuan militer. Demi ambisi orang-orang berkedudukan tinggi dan menutup jejak busuk para pelanggar hak asasi.

Maafkan aku Boboiboy, bisik Fang dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

Terimakasih kepada: **hannabiramochi - Chanderione - AxeralenTriche97 - Strawberry Cheesecake14 - 0Aozora0 - alyakk - Aprilia - Safiah fanisa**

**Mohon jangan balas cacian reviewer saya. **Memang ada pihak yang benci dakwah saya tapi mohon jangan ikut berkata kotor. Dosa ^-^

Ada pertanyaan? Saran/kritik? Atau sekedar sapa saya? Silakan review~


	6. Awan Pecah

**Sebelumnya**: Kaizo mengirimkan pesawat untuk menjemput ketujuh kloning elemental Boboiboy agar dimusnahkan. Fang berbohong kalau pesawat Kaizo untuk membawa mereka ke fasilitas perawatan. Sementara itu Gempa lumpuh total dan Taufan buta matanya. Halilintar masih koma.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter VI**

**Awan Pecah**

**.**

**.**

Teknologi sangat canggih benar-benar memukau siapapun dan kian mempermudah pekerjaan, selain sebagai alat politik dan intimidasi pada lawan serta menarik aliansi mutualisme.

TAPOPS dan Kesatuan Militer Antariksa memiliki teknologi yang terbaik, terutama pada alutista serta persenjataan. Pesawat Kesatuan Militer Antariksa memiliki kecepatan terbang luar biasa, berkali lipat kecepatan cahaya. Hal ini karena jarak antara satu destinasi ke destinasi lain dalam jagad raya sangat jauh—dalam ilmu astrofisika, jaraknya dihitung satuan tahun cahaya, sementara kecepatan cahaya adalah 299.792 km perdetik di ruang vakum. Tak ada benda yang bisa bergerak melebihi kecepatan cahaya sebab akan memerlukan energi yang besarnya tak terhingga, tapi kecepatan cahaya sekalipun takkan bisa membuat para alien berpindah sangat cepat antara satu galaksi ke galaksi lain. Perlu teknologi _warp drive_ atau menembus _wormhole _untuk mempersingkat waktu. Jika tak menggunakan salah satu dari dua cara tersebut, perjalanan dari satu _star system_ menuju _star system_ lain akan memakan waktu hingga jutaan tahun.

Untuk saat seperti ini, Fang benci betapa canggihnya pesawat mereka.

Pesawat Kaizo yang akan membawa kloning para elemental sudah mendarat di _hanger_—terlalu cepat sampai hingga Fang merasa seperti tak diberi kesempatan untuk bernafas. Ia ingin muntah akibat rasa cemas dan takutnya, tapi ia memaksakan kakinya untuk menyambut Jenderal Kaizo dan anak buahnya. Dari kejauhan tampak sang jenderal besar menuruni tangga pesawat dengan langkah pasti, beberapa orang kepercayaannya berjalan di belakang. Fang, Sai dan Shielda menunggu di dekat tangga sementara Kaizo menyapu pandangan pada lingkungannya, matanya yang jeli menangkap tiap detil untuk otaknya yang selalu sangat sibuk berpikir.

Kaizo berdiri di hadapan Fang, Sai dan Shielda. Mereka memberikan hormat padanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan samar oleh Kaizo.

"Tempat ini memiliki banyak kemajuan," kata Kaizo.

"Terimakasih Jenderal," kata Fang setengah hati. Ia sungguh gugup dan cemas sekarang, ia harap Kaizo tak pernah ada di sini!

"Mereka sudah disiapkan untuk transfer?" tanya Kaizo. Fang mengangguk kecil.

"Sudah, Jenderal."

"Di mana mereka?" tanya Kaizo.

"Sebelah sana," kata Fang seraya memberikan gestur ke arah timur. Kaizo menoleh.

Dari kejauhan, tampak pintu masuk itu diisi oleh kedatangan beberapa tenaga medis berseragam serba hijau dan tujuh elemental dalam berbagai kondisi. Halilintar masih koma dan dibawa dengan _gurney_ yang didorong dua perawat, Ice dan Solar, Taufan yang buta dibawa oleh kursi disabilitas yang didorong oleh Blaze. Gempa yang mengalami kerusakan syaraf belakang hingga lumpuh tengah terbaring di _gurney_ juga, didorong oleh dua perawat dan Thorn yang membantu. Ochobot yang masih tertidur dibawa oleh Ice yang tampak kalut pada kondisi semua orang.

Tanpa banyak bicara, kru medis bawaan Kaizo menyambut dua _gurney_ yang membawa Halilintar serta Gempa dan Taufan yang ada di kursi disabilitas. Mereka memosisikan ketiganya pada _lift_ yang sudah diturunkan. Thorn, Solar, Ice dan Blaze ikut naik pada _lift_ itu.

Kru Kaizo kemudian menaikkan _lift_ yang memuat ketujuh elemental ke dalam pesawat sementara Fang menatapi kepergian mereka semua dengan dada mencelos. Takdir mereka telah diketuk palu dan mereka semua akan dijadikan bahan penelitian fasilitas sebelum dimusnahkan. Fang tak pernah merasa berdosa seperti ini.

Kaizo menilik raut wajah Fang yang tampak penuh kemelut perasaan namun berusaha ia tahan. Sang jenderal lalu berkata.

"Apa kau mau sertai keberangkatan mereka?" tawar Kaizo. Fang agak terkejut mendengar penawaran itu namun ia segera tersadar.

"Baik, Jenderal," kata Fang. Ia sungguh tak tahu mengapa ia mau saja ikut Kaizo ke fasilitas kalau sebenarnya ia hanya akan menyaksikan tujuh elemental dibunuh massal?

Tapi Fang ingin memberikan penghormatan terakhir bagi mereka semua. Demi sahabatnya dahulu, Boboiboy. Tujuh elemental ini adalah warisan Boboiboy pada Fang dan ia memercayakan mereka pada penjagaannya. Fang ingin melepas mereka semua seraya berdoa mereka akan mendapat penghidupan lebih baik pada alam selanjutnya. Jika di dunia ini mereka tak diizinkan hidup, mungkin memang karena dunia sudah menjadi tempat yang terlalu buruk untuk ditinggali. Mereka bisa bahagia pada rumah selanjutnya di sana.

Fang mengeraskan hati dan tekadnya. Ini yang terbaik, pikirnya. Tapi itu terdengar seperti Fang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak merasa bersalah. Jauh dalam sanubarinya, Fang tahu ia juga ikut andil dalam pembunuhan massal ini. Ia hanya ingin cuci tangan dari rasa menyesalnya, namun sayangnya dosa itu akan terus mengejarnya hingga ia mati nanti.

Seseorang dari kru Kaizo mendatangi mereka dan memberikan hormat, membuyarkan gejolak di benak Fang. Kaizo membalasnya dengan anggukan samar.

"Lapor, Jenderal. Semua subjek telah siap diberangkatkan."

"Bagus. Kita berangkat sekarang."

"Baik, Jenderal."

Kepala kru itu lantas memberikan hormat dan pergi. Kaizo menoleh pada Fang.

"Ayo."

"Baik, Jenderal."

Kaizo menaiki tangga pesawat tanpa menunggu siapapun, dua orang kepercayaannya mengekori dari belakang. Dengan hati berat, Fang menoleh ke arah Sai dan Shielda yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kutinggalkan TAPOPS pada kalian," ujarnya. Sai dan Shielda tampak khawatir.

"Kau tak apa Fang? Wajahmu pucat sekali," komentar Sai.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan perjalanan ini kalau sakit," usul Shielda. Fang menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf sudah mencemaskan," kata Fang sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku pergi."

Dengan itu Fang menaiki tangga pesawat, diiringi tatapan penuh tanya dan cemas Sai serta Shielda. Fang benci membebani keduanya dengan apa yang ia tahu, Sai dan Shielda seperti dua kakak baginya—karenanya Fang tak suka mereka memanggilnya "komandan" dan sama tak sukanya dengan mengkhawatirkan mereka. Biarlah rasa berdosa ini mengerogoti Fang dari dalam layaknya rayap yang memakan kayu hingga lapuk, pada akhirnya Fang akan hancur dengan rasa bersalahnya.

Fang lalu memasuki ruang kontrol utama dan menempati kursi di sebelah Kaizo. Semua teknisi sudah berada pada pos masing-masing, mempersiapkan keberangkatan dari kunjungan sangat singkat itu. Perut Fang terasa hendak terbalik rasanya ketika mendengar Kaizo berkata pada salah satu teknisi.

"Berapa jauh _wormhole_ terdekat?"

"4.8 tahun cahaya, Jenderal."

"Set _warp factor _menjadi 3. Seharusnya kita akan sampai dalam waktu 30 menit."

"Laksanakan Jenderal. _Warp factor_ ketiga diaktifkan."

"_Propulsion_ siap."

"_Anti-matter engine _siap."

"_Life-support system _siap."

"Distorsi dalam 3... 2... 1!"

Pesawat mereka lalu melesat dalam sekejap mata menuju _wormhole_ terdekat—tampak dari luar pesawat itu seolah menghilang begitu saja karena sangat cepatnya hingga tak bisa ditangkap oleh mata telanjang. Saat seperti ini Fang membenci teknologi canggih yang menyebabkan semua hal berjalan terlalu laju untuk dirinya. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak.

"_Spacecraft is stabilized_."

Suara komputer mengumumkan mereka telah melewati masa rentan dan semua pengaman di kursi terlipat otomatis. Kaizo tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursi kapten kapal, Fang menengadah melihat sang jenderal.

"Nio, awasi semuanya," titah Kaizo pada seorang teknisi alien.

"Baik, Jenderal."

Kaizo lalu turun dari kursi, jubah biru tua bulunya tampak berkibar sedikit. Tanpa menoleh, ia berkata.

"Ikut aku, Fang."

Fang agak terkejut namun ia segera tersadar.

"Ah, um, baik Jenderal."

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati koridor yang terbuat dari logam hitam, lampu-lampu bersinar dari ceruk kecil di perpotongan dinding dan atap. Fang mengagumi interior pesawat ini—desainnya serba hitam elegan berkelas yang terlihat serius namun tetap apik dan praktikal. Biarpun hanya menjemput kloning, pesawat ini sangat pantas untuk dinaiki jenderal sekelas Kaizo, jenderal yang memimpin satu galaksi dari Kesatuan Militer Antariksa Galaksi Voxion, salah satu galaksi terbesar di alam semesta.

Hanya saja Kesatuan Militer tempatnya bernaung tengah menangani kasus yang dapat berbuah skandal. Musuh dan rival mereka bisa menggoreng habis mereka semua dan akhirnya menjadikan ini alasan untuk memecah perang. Kecemburuan teknologi lebih tepatnya. Karena itu Kaizo turun tangan langsung menyelesaikan semuanya. Ia harus memastikan semua hal berjalan baik-baik saja.

Kaizo tiba-tiba berbelok pada sebuah persimpangan dan Fang melihat sebuah pintu cukup besar terbuat dari logam hitam. Kaizo lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya pada pintu itu—seketika tampak gurat-gurat benang berwarna biru terang menyala dan pintu terbelah, mempersilahkan Kaizo dan Fang masuk. Fang agak terkesima dengan sistem pemindai tersebut, benar-benar praktis dan simpel namun menyimpan kerumitan yang tinggi. Fang yakin itu adalah pemindai DNA dari tangan Kaizo, bukan pemindai sidik jari.

Ruangan yang mereka masuki cukup luas dan ada beberapa kapsul yang berjejer rapi. Tampak tujuh elemental tertidur dalam kapsul besar, masing-masing ada kapsul miliknya. Fang terperanjat ternyata Kaizo membawanya kemari. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah sang kakak.

"Jenderal, mengapa—"

Kaizo tak menghiraukan ucapan Fang dan ia terus berjalan ke arah tujuh kapsul berisikan elemental Boboiboy. Di dekat kapsul-kapsul itu ada seorang alien berwujud manusia berdiri, kacamata bundar membingkai wajahnya—Eo. Ia bersama beberapa anak buahnya yang menangani tujuh kapsul tersebut dan sistem penyangga kehidupan di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana status mereka, Eo?" tanya Kaizo.

"Kecuali yang merah itu," tunjuk Eo pada Halilintar yang pingsan dalam kapsul. "Semuanya dalam kondisi relatif stabil."

"Yang kau tunjuk itu namanya Halilintar," kata Fang. "Sebutlah dengan namanya."

Eo tampak mengerutkan alis ke arah Fang namun ia akhirnya mengiyakan.

"Subjek Gempa mengalami kerusakan syaraf, Subjek Taufan korneanya rusak dan terancam kerusakan lain. Untuk Subjek Ice, ia terancam kegagalan fungsi liver total, Subjek Blaze terancam kegagalan batang otak, Subjek Thorn terancam kegagalan fungsi otot jantung dan Subjek Solar terancam kegagalan fungsi pernafasan."

"Singkatnya, semua kegagalan ini mematikan," ujar Fang. Eo mengangguk.

"Benar. Kematian cepat dan tak bisa diselamatkan. Transplantasi organ sekalipun akan ditolak oleh sistem imun mereka, termasuk transfusi darah."

Fang memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Kepalanya mendadak terasa ringan dan perutnya mual. Ia sungguh ingin lari dari sini tapi Kaizo berpikiran lain.

"Tinggalkan kami, Eo," ujar Kaizo. Eo mengangguk kecil.

"Baik, Jenderal."

Dalam kurun waktu beberapa saat, ruangan ini kosong kecuali Kaizo dan Fang saja beserta tujuh elemental Boboiboy yang masih pingsan di dalam kapsul. Kelak pasokan oksigen kapsul-kapsul ini akan disuntikkan gas beracun hingga para elemental mati lemas. Setelah itu mereka semua akan diautopsi untuk dipelajari, selanjutnya tubuh mereka akan dibakar dalam panas ribuan derajat hingga menjadi abu dan dibuang ke luar angkasa demi menutupi skandal.

Tapi Kaizo berpikiran lain.

Fang menatap penuh tanya saat Kaizo tiba-tiba menekan beberapa tombol di panel kapsul Halilintar. Kapsul itu turun dan mengambil posisi mendatar. Kaizo menekan lagi sebuah tombol di panel dan kaca kapsul terbuka separuh—tampak Halilintar yang terbaring koma, wajahnya pucat-pias hampir mati. Fang merasa tak tega melihatnya, ia memalingkan wajah.

"Mengapa Anda membukanya, Jenderal?" tanya Fang.

"Aku memiliki teori yang perlu diuji," kata Kaizo seraya mengangkat tangannya ke udara. "Hanya perlu energi listrik dalam jumlah yang sesuai."

Seketika itu lampu berkedip-kedip dan semua layar di ruangan tampak buram seolah dayanya berkurang. Fang mundur ke belakang sedikit—Kaizo rupanya tengah menarik energi listrik pada sekelilingnya sebab kekuatan Kaizo adalah manipulasi energi, menyebabkan Kaizo lawan yang tak tertandingi. Entah apa rencana Kaizo namun Fang melihat lengan Kaizo dipenuhi energi listrik, percikannya tampak menyambar jinak. Sang jenderal lalu menyalurkan energi itu ke dada Halilintar, menyebabkan Fang terbelalak kaget.

"Jangan!"

Energi listrik itu membuat tubuh Halilintar terlonjak keras dan membakar bajunya meski kulitnya selamat. Halilintar tiba-tiba terduduk di kapsulnya dengan mata terbelalak terbuka dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam seolah ia baru saja lepas dari cekikan maut. Fang memekik terkejut.

"Demi Tuhan!" seru Fang tak percaya. Tampak Halilintar mengambil nafas dengan serakah, matanya nyalang menatap sekitarnya. Ia lalu memandang Fang dan Kaizo dengan raut panik.

"Di mana ini?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Fang menoleh ke arah Kaizo yang mengamati Halilintar dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Bagaimana bisa? Halilintar dinyatakan koma dan sekarat!" ujar Fang heran namun Kaizo tampak tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Fang, ia sibuk dengan pikirannya. Alisnya berkerut dalam pemikiran rumit seolah merencanakan sesuatu. Fang segera bungkam namun Halilintar tidak.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" tuntut Halilintar. Ia seolah kenal dengan dua orang di depannya meski samar-samar. Siapa mereka ini? Di mana ia pernah menemui mereka?

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Halilintar dengan nada defensif. Fang menghela nafas bosan dengan semua perkenalan ulang ini.

"Kau amnesia lagi, Boboiboy Halilintar?" tanyanya. Mata Halilintar terbelalak mendengar suara yang ia kenali.

"Kaukah itu Fang? Kau berubah sekali, aku hampir tak mengenalimu," ujar Halilintar. "Lagipula sudah 250 tahun berlalu..."

Kalimat Halilintar terputus ketika matanya bertemu dengan Kaizo. Ia mengerutkan alis seolah berusaha mengingat sesuatu tapi gagal. Kaizo mengabaikan tatapan Halilintar, ia memalingkan wajah kepada Fang.

"Bangunkan mereka semua, Fang, ada yang harus aku sampaikan," perintah Kaizo tiba-tiba, merujuk pada keenam pecahan Boboiboy yang masih tertidur dalam kapsul masing-masing. Fang dengan sigap menanggapi.

"Baik, Jenderal."

Fang lalu menuju sebuah ruangan kaca tempat kontrol. Di sebuah layar besar ia menekan beberapa tombol dan seketika itu enam kapsul yang tersisa langsung turun dari tempat pancangnya dan dengan otomatis mengambil posisi mendatar. Dua detik kemudian, enam kapsul itu terbuka secara bersamaan, terlihat para elemental mulai siuman dengan mata berkedip-kedip.

Mereka masing-masing mulai bangun dan mendudukkan diri dalam kapsul tersebut. Thorn yang kapsulnya di sebelah Halilintar langsung terkejut saat ia melihat kakaknya.

"Eh! Lihat! Kak Hali sudah sembuh!" seru Thorn, membuat elemental lain menoleh ke arahnya. Begitu melihat Halilintar sadar dan tampak sehat, reaksi mereka beragam rupa—Blaze langsung melompat turun dari kapsul, disusul Thorn dan Ice. Gempa terpana sejenak dan Taufan tampak lega meski tak bisa melihat apapun. Solar ikut turun dan menghampiri mereka dengan diam.

"Ya ampun, Kak Hali!" seru Thorn sambil memeluk Halilintar. Blaze mengaitkan lengannya pada pundak si sulung kembar.

"Panjang umur! Panjang umur kau Halilintar!"

"Syukurlah," ucap Ice sambil tersenyum kecil, ia berdiri di samping kapsul Halilintar.

"Woah, Hali beruntung sekali!" ujar Taufan gembira. Meski ia merasa agak sedih tak bisa melihat kondisi Halilintar, tapi rasa gembiranya melebihi rasa tak puasnya.

"Hmm, syukurlah," gumam Gempa senang. Ia menyayangkan kakinya yang lumpuh dan tak bisa mendatangi Halilintar.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Solar pada Fang. "Dia sekarat tadi."

"Jenderal Kaizo yang menyadarkan, ah, menyembuhkan," kata Fang. Keenam persona Boboiboy itu menatap sang jenderal dengan tercengang dan tak percaya—apa benar laki-laki dengan jubah hitam-biru ini Kaizo? Ia tampak begitu mengintimidasi, mendominasi dan mengeluarkan wibawa seorang kaisar. Kapten Kaizo yang 250 tahun lalu mereka kenal memang berwibawa dan serius, tapi Kaizo sang Jenderal tampak begitu kharismatik hingga menimbulkan rasa takut dan kagum. Wajar saja keenam elemental hampir tak percaya ia adalah Kaizo saat Fang berkata demikian—minus Taufan yang tak bisa melihat sosoknya.

Mengabaikan tatapan penuh selidik para elemental, Kaizo mengedarkan pandangan tajamnya pada mereka semua.

"Dengarkan aku," titah Kaizo. "Sekarang, karena dugaanku sudah terverifikasi barusan, aku memiliki berita bagus untuk kalian semua."

"Benarkah?" kata Ice penuh harap.

"Ada juga berita buruknya," tambah Kaizo. Seketika itu suasana menjadi lebih mencekam. Kaizo mengerutkan kening.

"Alasan utama kalian para kloning tiba-tiba ambruk tanpa alasan jelas adalah karena kalian bukan sakit melainkan kehilangan esensi kehidupan kalian," ujar Kaizo sembari menyapukan pandangannya. "Kalian bertujuh adalah representasi elemen alam, kalian pada awalnya bertahan karena kalian meminjam energi kehidupan Boboiboy. Tapi semenjak Boboiboy mati, kalian tiba-tiba saja diberikan hidup bebas namun sayangnya tanpa independensi dari energi kehidupan Boboiboy. Tubuh kloning kalian tidak bisa bertahan saat dipaksa terus meregenerasi kuasa elemental tanpa sumber energi memadai—Boboiboy saja sering kelelahan menggunakan kuasa elemental. Akibatnya kuasa elemental kalian berubah menjadi bumerang dan menyerang organ tubuh kalian. Karena itu kalian sakit dan jika dibiarkan, tubuh kalian akan hancur dari dalam. Kalian mati."

Fang dan ketujuh elemental tercenung mendengar penjelasan mengerikan Kaizo itu. Tak ada yang memikirkan hingga ke sana namun terkaan Kaizo itu benar adanya. Halilintar ingat sewaktu ia muntah darah itu ia merasakan organ dalamnya sakit sekali seperti meleleh. Atau Taufan yang tiba-tiba sakit kepala hebat sebelum buta dan Gempa yang berteriak kesakitan saat ditangani dokter. Mereka bertanya apakah memang benar ini karena tubuh baru mereka tidak kuat menopang kuasa elemental? Lantas kuasa mereka sekarang bertingkah bak virus ganas, menyerang tubuh mereka sendiri tanpa ampun?

"Lalu... mengapa Halilintar bisa sadar? Sekarang ia tampak sehat sekali," tanya Blaze pada Kaizo.

"Aku mengalirkan sedikit energi listrik di pesawat ini padanya. Ia sembuh karena mendapat aliran tenaga yang berelemen sama," kata Kaizo sambil menatapi tiap elemental. "Masing-masing elemental memerlukan energi luaran yang berbeda-beda."

Berbanding terbalik dengan semua kloning Boboiboy yang masih mencerna kalimat Kaizo, Fang gembira dengan penjabaran tersebut.

"Apa ini berarti mereka akan baik-baik saja? Kita hanya perlu mengalirkan energi elemen alam pada mereka bukan?"

Kaizo memandang ke arah Fang dengan ekspresi netral namun kalimatnya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Itulah berita buruknya. Kalau hipotesisku benar, mereka takkan bisa hidup dialirkan energi alam terus. Mereka harus hidup pada sumbernya langsung," kata Kaizo.

Keenam elemental bertukar pandang, wajah-wajah mereka tampak penuh harap karena mereka akan selamat dari maut. Hanya Solar yang menyadari sesuatu ganjil. Dengan dada berdebar keras, Solar kemudian maju ke depan sedikit seraya menggenggam lengan Thorn yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Apa itu berarti kita semua akan berpisah...?"

Keenam elemental lain terperanjat mendengar Solar yang tiba-tiba menarik kesimpulan seaneh itu. Mana mungkin mereka hidup terpisah! Itu ide gila!

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh! Kita semua tetap bersama!" kata Blaze marah bercampur kalut. "Benar 'kan?" tambah Blaze ragu ke arah Kaizo. Raut wajah jenderal itu masih tenang sekali.

"Kalian semua harus hidup terpisah kalau kalian masih mau hidup."

"Bagaimana mungkin!" seru Gempa tak terima, mewakili kegusaran elemental lain.

"Kalian hanya bisa hidup di planet khusus elemen, bukan planet ramah makhluk hidup di mana kalian bertujuh bisa bersama-sama," kata Kaizo. "Jika kalian berbagi satu planet, energi kuasa kalian akan saling bentrok dan malah membuat kalian kembali sakit."

Tujuh elemental tampak mencelos dan sangat terpukul. Mereka terhenyak, hati mereka menolak keras-keras kejadian ini. Gema suara Kaizo terngiang-ngiang dalam otak mereka dan rasanya terlalu pahit untuk diterima akal. Bagaimana mereka bisa hidup tanpa "saudara" mereka yang lain? Sendirian saja setelah selalu tak terpisahkan? Mereka takkan tabah menahan hal seperti itu! Mereka tak pernah berpisah sebelumnya! Mereka bersatu karena Boboiboy dan mereka tak bisa tiba-tiba berpecah-belah begitu.

Menyadari keengganan dan penolakan mereka, Kaizo lalu berkata.

"Sekarang ada dua pilihan. Kalian semua pilih menyaksikan satu per satu "saudara" kalian mati sakit atau hidup terpisah namun kalian semua selamat?"

Keheningan melanda dalam dilema yang luar biasa menghimpit dada. Hidup terpisah adalah hidup yang penuh derita kesepian dan disiksa rindu namun menyaksikan satu per satu dari mereka mati mengenaskan tanpa bisa berbuat apapun itu seperti menyembelih nurani mereka sendiri. Takkan tahan mereka melihat pemandangan sadis seperti itu, seakan jantung mereka direnggut paksa dari rongga dada. Namun waktu terus berjalan dan tak banyak kesempatan bagi mereka untuk berpikir sebelum satu demi satu dari mereka sekarat karena ganasnya kuasa mereka sendiri menyerang tubuh. Apa yang harus mereka pilih? Hidup sengsara dalam pedihnya kesepian atau menjadi pemirsa dalam tontonan pembantaian massal saudara mereka?

"Solar..." panggil Thorn yang sudah bergelayut pada lengan Solar, ia menangis tersedu-sedu. "Thorn takut..."

Solar hanya diam sambil memeluk "kakak" kloningnya itu. Blaze dan Ice sudah menyeka air mata mereka yang kian menderas, mereka berangkulan erat-erat. Taufan menggenggam kuat lengan Gempa karena rasa takut dan cemasnya. Gempa tampak muram, seakan ada kabut pada wajahnya. Apa yang harus mereka katakan? Ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuk keputusan sebesar itu, keputusan yang akan mereka rasai seumur hidup. Tak adakah jalan untuk bernafas lebih lega?

Di tengah kekalutan luar biasa antara kemelut dua pilihan simalakama, Halilintar maju dan menghadapi Kaizo. Raut wajahnya serius dan penuh badai emosi yang ia coba redam meski sulit.

"Aku tak akan bicara mengenai saudaraku yang lain, maka aku akan mengutarakan pikiranku saja," kata Halilintar seraya menatap Kaizo. "Aku lebih suka menahan rasa kesepian daripada menyaksikan mereka semua mati menderita di depanku."

Seketika itu, tabir terbuka dan mereka lalu _memutuskan_.

Mungkin ini jalan terbaik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_Kau dan aku bertalian_

_Kekal laksana prasasti sunan_

_Hikayat menggurat awan_

_Niscaya aku menatap horizon_

_Untuk membaca lagi warisan_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ada tujuh tempat. Tujuh planet dengan elemen masing-masing.

Planet Guruhan adalah planet yang atmosfirnya didominansi partikel elektron dan menciptakan petir. Langit hampir selalu muram, gelap dengan sambaran kilat dan guntur bersahut-sahutan. Awan kerap bergulung-gulung layaknya kapas yang ditumpuk-tumpuk, meramu teror badai petir. Di sinilah Halilintar bersemayam sendirian tanpa keenam saudaranya. Senantiasa merindukan kebersamaan hangat dengan mereka. Langit pun sendu menyaksikan kesedihannya.

Planet Bayugan adalah planet yang sangat berangin. Kecepatan puting-beliung di sana dapat mencapai puluhan kilometer per detik. Sekali badai bertiup, lama sekali akan mereda. Tajamnya angin menghancurkan tiap struktur geografis tinggi seperti bukit, menciptakan padang tandus. Di sinilah Taufan bersemayam sendirian tanpa keenam saudaranya. Senantiasa merindukan kebersamaan hangat dengan mereka. Angin pun berteriak menyaksikan kesedihannya.

Planet Metaline adalah planet yang penuh bebatuan, tanah dan mineral lainnya. Struktur geografisnya penuh pegunungan dan perbukitan, melimpah dengan tambang kristal, kuarsa dan emas. Gurun-gurun membentang luas laksana permadani cokelat. Di sinilah Gempa bersemayam sendirian tanpa keenam saudaranya. Senantiasa merindukan kebersamaan hangat dengan mereka. Gunung pun berguncang menyaksikan kesedihannya.

Planet Volkania adalah planet yang penuh dengan pegunungan berapi yang kerap memuntahkan lahar mendidih. Gejolak panasnya muntahan vulkanik menganak-sungai, merah membara. Udaranya begitu panas menyengat, hingga menyesakkan nafas makhluk hidup manapun. Di sinilah Blaze bersemayam sendirian tanpa keenam saudaranya. Senantiasa merindukan kebersamaan hangat dengan mereka. Kobaran api pun mendingin menyaksikan kesedihannya.

Planet Aquaros adalah planet yang seluruh permukaannya tertutupi lautan. Tak ada tanah yang bisa dipijak di sana, hanya ada bongkahan es besar berbentuk benua sebagai tempat berdiri. Suhunya begitu ekstrim, puluhan bahkan ratusan derajat Celcius di bawah 0. Hembusan hawa dingin dapat mematikan banyak makhluk hidup. Di sinilah Ice bersemayam sendirian tanpa keenam saudaranya. Senantiasa merindukan kebersamaan hangat dengan mereka. Es pun mencair menyaksikan kesedihannya.

Planet Rimbara adalah planet yang sangat subur oleh trilyunan spesies tumbuhan dan jamur. Pohon-pohon raksasa bercabang menjulang menyentuh awan. Bunga-bunga bermekaran laksana jutaan lampion warna-warni berkerumun. Hutan rimba hijau sepanjang musim laksana zamrud beruntaian. Buah-buahan bergelayut berbagai rasa dan warna. Di sinilah Thorn bersemayam sendirian tanpa keenam saudaranya. Senantiasa merindukan kebersamaan hangat dengan mereka. Dedaunan pun layu menyaksikan kesedihannya.

Planet Pelitari adalah planet aneh yang mana ia tak berotasi, menyebabkan separuh wajah planet selalu disinari cahaya bintang sementara separuh planet lainnya selalu gelap-gulita. Satu tempat selalu siang, satu tempat selalu malam. Cahaya abadi dan kegelapan abadi. Di sinilah Solar bersemayam sendirian tanpa keenam saudaranya. Senantiasa merindukan kebersamaan hangat dengan mereka. Bintang pun meredup menyaksikan kesedihannya.

Di tujuh planet berbeda, mereka hidup terpisah selama ratusan tahun hingga akhirnya mereka mati kesepian dan tubuh mereka menyatu dengan alam. Halilintar menjadi guntur merah di langit. Taufan bersatu bersama angin dan bebas terbang ke manapun ia sukai. Gempa menyatu bersama gunung, jasadnya terkubur diam di sana. Blaze berubah menjadi kobaran api abadi yang selalu menyala di puncak gunung berapi. Ice menjadi buih di lautan, selamanya berenang dalam samudera bebas. Thorn ditelan oleh hutan dan menjadi pohon raksasa berbunga lebat. Solar menjadi serpihan cahaya di langit planetnya, menjadi komet yang menari-nari sewaktu senja.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berpulang ke hakikat asal mereka, elemen alam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat.**

**.**

Terimakasih kepada **0Aozora0 - ReincArte - RNE - Meltavi - Guest - Strawberry Cheesecake14 - Chanderione - AxeralenTriche97 - Guest - elsacaca474 - Aprilia - Elios Finster - Nana1204**

Dan semua yang sudah fave, follow dan membaca ini~

Menjawab pertanyaan:

**ReincArte**: ah, terimakasih! Saya ada rencana menulis novel ori kok, tentang negeri setelah Indonesia runtuh tapi belum selesai ^-^

**elsacaca474**: ah sebenarnya kalau mereka dihapuskan, kuasa elemental juga akan hilang dari jam kuasa kok. Seperti di movie, saat Solar, Halilintar, Thorn dan Taufan diserap Retak'ka ^-^

Sampai jumpa di fanfic saya yang lain! Terimakasih sudah setia mengikuti Abide With Me sampai akhir!

P.S

Ah saya mau buat cerita epilognya tentang Ochobot, Fang-Kaizo dan cerita sampingan elemental. Menurutmu bagaimana? Tergantung sih... kalau banyak yang respons bisa saya tulis nanti ^-^


End file.
